Change Your Mind
by superstar67
Summary: Sequel to Second Chance. Tommy and Jude are together, and their daughter Nikki is trying to handle her parents, stardom, and being a teenager. Her friendships, relationships, talent, and confidence are about to be tested, can she take it? On Hiatus 4/6
1. 15

WOOHOO! SEQUEL TIME! Sorry, just drank like 15 Diet Cokes in a row. Anyways, I know this took awhile but I just graduated from 8th grade and I've been having to go to event after event after freaking event. And I'm gonna be busy a lot this summer so I'm committing myself to this story and a new one I'm trying to start, so this means I deleted Unforgettable and We're Going To LA. I had extreme writer's block on them and they didn't seem to be going anywhere for me. But this story, I have tons and tons of ideas for (you've seen the preview). So we will have a few new characters, some we're in the preview, a few weren't and they'll all be coming in at different times. And I'm kinda having it set up in episode formattish with Nikki giving voice overs in the beginning of each chapter but she's also giving ones in the end. Oh, and this is really long for a chapter, but I needed to fit a lot into this one.

Regular italics is Nikki's thoughts/voice over and bold italics are songs.

So here it is the sequel to Second Chance, Change Your Mind.

Make You Smile is a song by +44

* * *

Nikki was strumming her guitar on the roof of G Major. 

_I'm pretty sure perfection is achievable, because this past week has been it. My parents got engaged, my album is OFFICIALLY finished and approved by my new boss. And last but not least my birthday is in a week. So, when my life seems like it can't get any better what exactly do you say when people ask that simple question: What do you want for your birthday?_

Aaron walked over to her.

"Hey," he said. "Writing something new for the big day?"

"What big day?" Nikki asked. "The parents' wedding or my birthday?"

"Birthday," he smiled. "So what do you want?"

_And there goes that question. _

Nikki shrugged.

"Come on," Aaron nudged her. "There's gotta be something you want."

_You._

"Everything in my life is normal for once. Besides the I'm about to be famous thing. I'm happy and nothing is going insane. I don't want anything."

He looked at her with a smirk. She kept a straight and serious face. "Liar!"

"I'm serious!" She laughed. "You know how it's been for me for the past couple months. Crazy, hectic, aka hell."

_People need to understand. There is no way you can get me the perfect birthday present.  
_

"Oh," Aaron changed the subject. "Sadie said some kid was here to see you. Zeke?"

Nikki's face lit up. "Zach?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. He's in the lobby right..."

Nikki squealed and got up and ran back down the stairs into G Major.

"Now," Aaron finished.

Nikki bolted into the lobby and looked around.

_Finding me the perfect birthday present, the thing I want most, is impossible for everyone._

"Hey Harrison," someone said from behind.

_Everyone but Zach._

"Long time no see, Trenton," Nikki said and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

* * *

"Okay," Jude said as she flipped the page of a bridal magazine while pacing Studio A. "How about roses?" 

Tommy winced. "Why am I being tortured by wedding plans?"

"You're the one who asked me honey, therefore you deal with my wrath," Jude flipped another page. "Oh, we could have it outdoors."

He hit his head against the soundboard. "We're supposed to be working. We could get fired."

"Our boss is my sister, she won't fire us."

"Yes she will," Sadie said from the door.

Tommy pointed at Jude. "She's not working."

Sadie glared at Jude. Jude pointed back at Tommy. "He's not participating in wedding plans!"

"God, you two are made for each other, you three year olds!" Sadie said. "Tommy, help Jude with wedding plans."

"But-" he began Sadie ignored him.

"And Jude, get working."

"But-" Jude began but got the same reaction as Tommy.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go," she said and walked out.

"I remember why I broke up with her now," he said.

"Because she can be a control freak on PMS?" Jude suggested.

"That and I was in love with her sister," he smiled at Jude.

"Aw," she said and walked over and kissed him. "Now wedding plans..." she saw the pain on his face. She sighed. "We'll deal with later. Today we'll record."

"Amen," he said. "Anything to record?"

"Not really," Jude said.

"We have something," Nikki said from the doorway. She and Zach walked in.

"Is that you?" Jude asked and rubbed his head. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now."

"Zachary, You grew up so much!"

"Jude I hate that name, call me Zach," he complained.

"Fine," Jude said.

"Dad, this is Zach he's one of my best friends."

"Hey," Zach waved.

Tommy nodded. "So what's this about a song?"

"I'm here on tour but I have a song for my next album and I want Nik to sing it with me. She told me you produced so..."

Tommy sighed. "Get in the booth."

Nikki and Zach handed him a disk and started to get in place.

"I'm not sure if I like this kid," Tommy said.

"He's had a rough time," Jude said. "And he's trying to live up his bad boy rep, which I remember someone else doing when they were seventeen." She smirked at Tommy.

"Yes," Tommy said. "But I didn't look like him." He looked again at his ripped jeans, beaten up t-shirt, ad very punked out look.

"No," Jude smiled. "You wore a white jumpsuit with a matching headband."

"I think you've reached your BoyzAttack joke quota today," he laughed. He looked at Nikki and Zach and pressed the intercom button. "You ready?"

They both nodded.

"Wait Nikki, if Zach just got here, then how do you know the song?" Tommy asked.

"He sent me the lyrics and music a few weeks ago on email. But he surprised me today, so I thought hey, perfect time to record."

Tommy shrugged and played the music.

Zach waited a few seconds for the music to speed up before he started singing. _**The last time I saw you, you turned away**_

Nikki jumped into the next line, as they started switching off. _**I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes**_

_**I said "Hello" but you kept on walking**_

_**I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway**_

_**The last time I saw you, you turned away**_

_**I couldn't hear with your voice ringing in my ears**_

_**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?**_

_**I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away**_

Nikki smiled over at Zach as the music played. He smiled at her before singing his line.

_**The first time I saw you, you turned away**_

Nikki sang her part. _**I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes**_

_**I said "Hello" but you kept on walking**_

She put her hands on her headphones. _**I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ**_

_**The first time I saw you, you turned away**_

_**I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears**_

_**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?**_

_**I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away**_

They both started singing together.

_**I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while  
**_  
They listened as the music slowed down.

Zach sang his two lines. _**The next time I see you, you'll turn away  
I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking**_

Nikki came in with her line. _**The next time you see me, I'll turn away**_

Zach quickly jumped into his line. _**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?**_

_**I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away**_

They both sang the next chorus.

_**I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while  
**_  
The music sped up as they went into the last chorus.

_**I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while**_

The music faded out and when it was completely over Nikki and Zach took off the headphones.

"Good, for now," Tommy said. "I'll listen to it over and then maybe a few more takes."

They nodded and walked out towards the kitchen. Nikki grabbed them each a water bottle.

"Good song," she said.

"Thanks," Zach said. Diane and Jim walked over to them.

"Hey," Diane said.

"Zach, this is Diane and Jim," Nikki introduced, "My two best friends." He looked at her. She smirked and added, "Besides you."

"Yeah Nikki told me a little bit about you," Diane said. "You've been in London?"

"Yeah, I've been doing a bit of touring there," he said. "But it's mostly been small arenas, nothing like you guys will see."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"With Nikki, you guys are going to have sold out stadiums everywhere," Zach said. He looked a Nikki who gave him a disbelieving look. "What, you know you're gonna be big. You're album isn't even released yet and you've already been in tabloids, magazines, and oh yeah, TRL."

"Shut up," Nikki laughed.

"Well Nikki won't let fame get to her head," someone said from behind. They all turned to face Aaron.

"And you are?" Zach asked.

"Zach, this is my friend and guitarist Aaron," Nikki said. "Aaron, this is Zach. He's one of my best friends."

Aaron nodded to him.

"And what do you mean Nikki won't let fame get to her head?" Zach asked.

"Nik's a down to earth kind of girl, won't get into trouble, stay true to herself," Aaron explained.

"You mean she won't have any fun," Zach said.

"Well she seems to be happy now," Aaron said.

"Or maybe she's faking it just to please the little people here."

"Or maybe she'd like you to stop talking about her like she's not in the room!" Nikki added and crossed her arms. Both boys looked at her a bit embarrassed. "I've got to go to a dress fitting. Zach why don't you go see if my dad needs help on the song?"

Zach directed his gaze towards Aaron. "Or I could-"

"Zach," Nikki warned.

"...go see how the song's coming." Zach walked to the studio and Nikki went to the dressing rooms. As soon as they were both out of sight, Diane hit Aaron in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Aaron said and rubbed the spot Diane hit. "That hurt."

"You deserved it," Diane said. Aaron looked at her a bit confused. "You're getting jealous of her best friend. Do you know how pathetic that is?"

"I'm not jealous," Aaron said.

"Aaron, give it up. We know you like her," Jim said.

"Do not," Aaron said.

"I could go all third grade on your ass and say 'do too', but let's face the facts," Diane said and started counting all the reasons on her fingers. "You get jealous at the drop of a hat if Nikki's hanging with another guy, you try and spend as much time with her as possible, you're always encouraging her and let's not forget the lovesick puppy look."

Aaron laughed. "Lovesick puppy look?"

"She means this," Jim said he softened his eyes and gave a small smile.

"That's the love sick puppy look," Diane said. "Look I'm all for you and Nikki dating, but you've got to realize, she's not going to wait around forever. Next week she turns fifteen and will officially be a popstar with the fame and the paparazzi. I know you said she'll be down to earth, and we all believe you, but you might want to make a move before some movie star does." Diane walked towards the dressing room.

* * *

"And then they go at it, fighting over me like I'm not even there," Nikki said coming out of the small changing room to where all the clothing was. "It was like I wasn't even a person!" 

"Wow," Sadie said. "Turn."

Nikki sighed and slowly spun in the hot pink strapless dress. It had a puffed out skirt that went to her feet.

"Next one," Sadie said. Nikki walked back into the changing room.

"What gives them the right to do that?" Nikki said. She then came out in a lime green evening gown with dark green sequins on the bottom. "I didn't!"

"Eh," Diane shudder when she saw the dress.

"That bad?" Sadie asked. She nodded.

"Next," they both said. Nikki went back again.

"And what do they mean, I won't let fame get to my head? Who do I look like? Eden?" A few seconds later she came out in a low cut black dress that looked so tight on her, it could have been saran wrap. "All guys suck!"

"Gee, thanks," Kwest said coming into the room. "Sadie, you really think Tommy will let her wear that out of the house?"

"You're right," Sadie said. "Next."

"How many dresses have you tried on?" Diane asked.

"Twenty four," Nikki said and changed again. "Okay I like this one."

"Let me see," Sadie said. Nikki came out in a spaghetti strap dark blue satin dress. It had silverly sparkless towards the bottom and hit right below her knees. It hugged every part of her body perfectly.

"That's the dress," Diane said.

Sadie looked at her niece, who was now all grown up. "That's the dress."

* * *

A week had passed and Nikki tried her best to avoid both Zach and Aaron, the only time she spoke to Zach was when they had to record the song again, and the only time she spoke to Aaron was during rehearsals or upcoming events he needed to know about. 

Jude walked into Nikki's room where she and Diane were sleeping.

"Good morning girls," Jude said. "Come on, birthday girl, wake up."

The girls slowly awoke.

"Breakfast is almost ready and we have a surprise for you," Jude said. "And Nikki, we found this on the porch this morning." Jude handed her a small box.

"What?" Nikki said sleepily, but her mom had already left the room.

"Open it," Diane said.

Nikki opened it and saw a small silver bracelet. She pulled it out. She then picked up the note in the bottom of the small box. "Nikki, I'm sorry about what I said last week. I was out of line and I basically insulted you entire way of life. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to miss your birthday, another act in Quebec cancelled, and they want me to fill in. By the time you read this, I'll already be there. Happy birthday to the best friend I've ever had. Love, Zach," Nikki said.

"Nikki..." Diane began.

"No," Nikki said. "It's fine. I'm fine. It's my birthday, so we're gonna party like it's my birthday."

"Shut up, 50 Cent," Diane laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe he just left a package on the front steps, he could've called," Jude said. She was in the kitchen reading a magazine as Tommy made breakfast. 

"Guys at that age suck," Tommy said. "Trust me I know."

"Well I just hope this won't bring Nikki down," Jude said.

"Jude, it's her birthday, she's finally fulfilling her dream and releasing an album, and after the gift we got her, it'd be hard to be depressed," he said.

"True," Jude said. She flipped the page in her bridal magazine. "So what about centerpieces?"

"Excuse me, but this day is all about me," Nikki said as she and Diane entered the room. "No wedding planning allowed."

"Amen," Tommy said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Nikki and Diane sat at the stools at the counter. Tommy gave them their breakfast.

"'Smore pancakes?" Diane said looked at the pancake filled with mini marshmallows and chocolate chips.

"It's my favorite," Nikki said.

"And extremely unhealthy," Jude added.

"Hey, you're only fifteen once," Nikki took a bite of her pancake. "So what'd you get me?"

Jude and Tommy chuckled.

"Who says we got you anything?" Tommy asked.

"Because you looooooooooove me," Nikki said. Tommy shook his head as he walked out of the room. Nikki turned to Jude. "Come on, what is it? Jewelry? Shopping spree? A car?"

"You're not old enough to drive," Jude said.

"A chauffeured car?" Nikki threw out.

"Happy birthday," Tommy came in with a Boxer puppy with a yellow ribbon around it's neck.

"You got me a puppy?" Nikki asked getting up. Tommy put the dog on the floor.

"She's nine weeks old, and we already had her trained," Jude said. "You're dad said that it was a requirement."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nikki said as she scratched the dog's neck. Diane crouched on the floor with her.

"She's so cute," Diane said petting the dog. "What are you naming her?"

"Hmm," Nikki looked at the dog. "Callie."

"Now Nikki, your mom and I will help out a little bit, but it's going to be mostly your responsibility."

"Got it," Nikki said. Callie licked her face. Nikki laughed

* * *

At the hotel ballroom, Sadie was making sure things were running smoothly. 

"Alright move this table over here," Sadie directed. "And make sure there's enough room on the dance floor." She looked around. "We need better lighting in here!"

"Sadie?" Kwest said.

"Hey Kwest," Sadie sighed.

"Having a difficult time?" he asked.

"Don't even ask," she chuckled. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? What do you mean he's double booked? Do you know who this is for? I don't care if it's his sister's wedding, I hired him. Fine!" She hung up and looked at Kwest. "The DJ canceled. They're refunding the check, but we can't find anyone else this short notice."

"I'll do it," Kwest said.

"You will?" Sadie smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "You have a playlist?"

"I had one of the secretaries send it over to the DJ, and it's the only copy," Sadie said.

"Okay, so Nikki's album, mixed in with a few party songs, a few slow songs, a few by Nik's favorite bands. And then I'll put on Jude's latest single maybe a few hits from SME, and throw in a BoyzAttack song just to tick Tom off."

"Kwest, you're a lifesaver," Sadie said and kissed his cheek.

"I know," he smiled. "I'll start getting set up."

Sadie nodded then turned back to the workers. "I said we needed better lighting!"

* * *

Going into the party was like a red carpet event, paparazzi was stationed outside and there was a bouncer at the door. 

Nikki was getting ready in her hotel room. She placed a blue flower that matched her dress just above her left ear into her wavy hair.

"People are starting to get here," Tommy said.

"Oh," Nikki said.

"You're nervous," he said.

"Am not," she said. Tommy looked at her hand.

"You always drum your fingers when you're nervous," he smiled. Nikki looked at her hand and placed it in her lap.

"There's no turning back, when I go down there, my album's officially out there," she said.

"Pretty cool we got it released a month and a half earlier," Tommy said.

"Dad," Nikki said. "Be honest. You really think I can make it as a singer?"

"I think you already have," Tommy said and handed her her own album. Nikki looked down at it. It was a picture of her face with natural looking make-up on. Her hair was straightened in the picture but blown everywhere from fans. She flipped to the back, and was happier with that picture. The track list was over a picture of her and the band sticking their heads out of the limo they had in New York. They were all making goofy faces, and it was taken with Diane's digital camera. "You've already proven that you have the talent," Tommy began. "All you need to do is prove that you have the guts."

"So you're saying go down there and release my album?" Nikki said.

"That and maybe tell a certain guitarist how you feel," Tommy said.

"You know I'm really starting to get annoyed with your dad pyschology."

"Just doing my job," he smiled. Nikki put the finishing touches on her make up. "Alright, I'm ready."

Tommy held out his arm which Nikki took.

* * *

"Here to introduce our guest of honor, is Jude Harrison," Kwest said and the room burst into applause. 

"Tonight is the birthday of a very special girl. And over the past fifteen years a few of us have gotten to know her as the pain in the butt, annoying, smart alec," Jude sighed. "Talented, beautifully, smart, and most amazing little girl. But she's not so little anymore," Jude tried to fight back tears. "She's grown up, and I'm honored not only to watch her grow up, but to be her mother. So please, help me welcome my daughter... Nikki Harrison-Quincy!"

Out of My Heart started to play as a spotlight shone on Nikki and Tommy as they walked down the stairs into the room. Everyone applauded.

"Woooo!" Jim yelled.

Diane whistled and clapped.

Aaron smiled and clapped as he looked at Nikki.

Tommy and Nikki finally got to the stage. Kwest handed her a microphone.

"Alright, wow," she said as applause died down. "Well I just want to thank you all for coming out here tonight, for supporting me with the release of my album and my birthday, it means a lot. And I'd just like everyone to give it up for the DJ tonight, Kwest," Nikki let everyone cheer. "Who we got at the last minute but is doing it because he loves me so much... and because I paid him," every gave a small laugh. "So, let's party!" She gave the microphone back to Kwest and saw Diane and Jim standing right in front of the stage. She crouched down a little bit so they could grab her arms and pull her down without letting her fall.

"So you ready to rock?" Diane asked.

"As long as you guys are ready to roll," Nikki smiled.

"That was a really bad pun," Jim said. "But better than anything I could have said."

Nikki laughed as she made her way to the center of the dance floor and started dancing. She'd occasionally glance at Aaron who was sitting at a table, but she was too busy talking to everyone who came over to her.

* * *

An hour later, Jude and Sadie got up on stage. Sadie took a microphone. 

"Now we know this night is supposed to be about Nikki," Sadie said. "But I'm considering this as a birthday present."

"Here's a little dance to show our appreciation for Nikki's father, G Major's Vice President, Tom Quincy," Jude smiled. Tommy looked at the two sisters on stage with confusion. "Hit it Kwest," Jude smirked. 'Picked Up the Pieces' came on and Jude and Sadie did the entire BoyzAttack dance to it. When they finished everyone clapped. Jude ran off stage and over to Tommy.

"So?" She asked.

"This revenge for not helping with wedding plans?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Because it was pretty good," he said.

"Really," Jude said putting her arms around him. "You think the Prank King has some competition?"

He kissed her softly. "Not a chance."

"Alright, it's time for the birthday girl to perform her first single. Everyone Nikki Harrison-Quincy with 'Change Your Mind'," Kwest introduced and looked to the band beside him. Aaron started playing. Nikki walked out from behind and started singing. She nailed the entire song and everyone gave a standing ovation for her.

"Thank you," she said when she finished. Speed and Kyle then carried a large cake on stage. They started the song.

_**Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Nikki  
Happy birthday to you**_

_Guess it's time for that birthday wish. _

Nikki looked around the room and saw everyone's expectant faces.

_Screw the wish, I just want my cake._

She blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Nikki looked around at everyone and smiled.

_The bracelet was beautiful, I love my new dog, SME bought me a laptop, Sadie gave me earrings, Diane and Jim got me a $75 Starbucks Card, and although Mom and Dad and Diane and Jim came pretty close, no one managed to get me the perfect birthday present. Not even Zach. _

A slow song was playing as Tommy and Jude danced with each other.

"I've decided to help plan the wedding," Tommy smiled.

"Really?" Jude smiled. He nodded and kissed her.

"And I've decided to help by setting the date," he said.

"And when's that?" Jude smiled as he spun her.

"April 16th," he said as she spun back into him.

"What?" She said. "You do realize that's in a month."

He pondered it. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"But... why?"

"I've waited over 15 years to marry you Jude Harrison. I want it to happen soon, and give you time to plan it, so a month seemed about right."

"But what about invitations?" she asked.

"Former boybander, producer, and record label VP marries Instant Star, popstar daughter in attendance," tommy said. "Sounds like the wedding of the year people will try and get into to."

"You never cease to amaze me Quincy," Jude sighed.

"What can you expect, Mrs. Quincy," he smiled.

"I like the sound of that," she leaned in.

"Me too," he kissed her.

Jim and Diane were slow dancing and he stepped on her feet, she retaliated by kicking him.

Nikki laughed watching her two friends as she danced with Wally.

"May I cut it?" Aaron asked. Wally shrugged and walked back to the rest of SME.

Nikki started to dance with Aaron. "I'm not mad at you, I was, but I'm not anymore."

"Okay," Aaron said.

"It's just, I wanted you guys to get along with Zach, but then you guys fought," Nikki said.

"Sorry," Aaron said.

"It's okay," Nikki said. "It's funny, if I had known any better I would have called you jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Aaron laughed. "Nah."

"Sorry, stupid me not thinking before I speak," Nikki said and glanced away.

"You're not stupid," Aaron said. "You're smarter than most girls I know, one of the most talented people I've met, and probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever known."

"Really?" Nikki said.

"Really," Aaron said. He then smirked. "You know, I never gave you your birthday present." He leaned in and kissed her.

_You know all that crap about the perfect present being impossible? Aaron just proved me wrong._

They pulled away and Nikki smiled.

_And I'm glad he did. _


	2. Here It Goes Again

Song is:

Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti

Far Away by Nickelback.

Also everything in between the dashes -- is what's going on on the television.

* * *

Nikki was in the basement punching the punching bag. 

_Preparedness._

She used a left hook.

_Something I've never had. Like last week at my brithday party..._

She jumped up and kicked the bag.

_... Aaron kissed me. _

She fell on the floor and groaned.

_Wasn't prepared for that. Same with Zach coming back, not prepared. _

Callie came over and licked Nikki.

_And when I got Callie, not prepared. Maybe it's heritary._

Jude and Tommy were in the living room with the coffee table and the floor covered in plans for the wedding.

_Look at how they're getting perpared._

"Where's the guest list?" Jude said turning from side to side. "I can't find it." She got off the couch and turned around. Tommy saw it got caught on the belt of her jeans and was currently residing on her butt.

"Jude," Tommy said. She kept turning. He finally took it off for her and handed to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and blushed a little bit. He just shook his head.

_Yeah. Definitely genetics. Before I was even born, Fall Out Boy saw me coming. I have to set my clocks early, cus I know I'll be late. _

Nikki walked into G Major in sweats.

"Apparently fifteen isn't the most fashionable year," Jim said.

"Your mother already told me about that picture of the footy pajamas, so I'd watch your back Calahan," Nikki said.

_Unlike the rest of my life, when it comes to my job, I'm usually pretty prepared. Mostly from learning from my parents, some from my experience. _

Sadie burst out of her office into the lobby. "Entertainment channel. Now."

"Sadie, we're watching Ferris Bueller's day off," Speed said.

"You aren't in high school anymore, you don't need to learn how to skip," Sadie said and grabbed the remote from him and flipped the channel.

_But not matter what I've experienced, no matter what I've learned..._

--"Nikki Harrison-Quincy, said to be musical prodigee, but some are saying total poser," the reporter said.--

"Her album sold 75,000 copies it's first week, entitiling her to a gold record, but fans are saying it's a disappointment," the reporter said. The show then cut to clips of people on the street.--

_Could prepare me for this..._

--"I thought she'd be just as good as her mom, maybe even better," a guy said.

They cut to the next clip of three girls. "She seems too sweet," the first girl said.

"Yeah, she doesn't have any edge," the second said.

"It's a super cookie cutter record," the third said.

"And some fans," the reporter's voice over said, "are just plain bitter." Two girls with bleach blonde hair appeared on screen.

"She's a total poser," Cara said.--

"Do I know those girls?" Aaron said.

"They go to our school," Diane said.

"They're Cal's friends," Nikki said.

--"She's a talentless loser with no depth," Lisa said.--

"Look who's talking," Diane said.

--"I heard that she lip syncs," Cara said. "It's so sad. Her and her mother's careers plummeting at the same time."

The reporter appeared again. "And some just think of her as a joke."

"Her stuff isn't original," a girl said.

"She just seems like everyone else right now," a guy said.

A few guys stood together holding a copy of Nikki's album. "How old's this chick? She looks twelve or something. No one is going to take her seriously."

"For someone expected to be so big, so far it seems like she might be a major let down," the reporter said.--

* * *

Nikki looked in disbelief as they continued to trash her on television. Finally, they changed the subject. 

--"In other news, Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison have started planning their upcoming nuptials," another reporter said. "Sources say-"--

Sadie turned it off and Nikki sat still looking at the blank screen.

"It was a bunch of stupid people off the street," Diane said. "Don't worry about it."

"Dude, everyone gets bad feedback sometimes, I mean you're mom's first album kinda blew and she turned out fine," Speed said. Wally hit him. "What?"

"I really don't think that's helping," he said.

"I'll make some phone calls, and we'll get a better survey of what people think," Sadie said. She looked at Nikki. "Nikki?"

Nikki was still in the same position, staring at the screen.

"Cole?" Aaron shook her.

"Twelve," she said. "I look twleve?"

"No you don't," Jim said.

"I look like I don't belong in high school? I look like I shouldn't be watching a PG13 movie?" Nikki said. "Oh God, just send me to Chuckie Cheese."

"Hey, they welcome all ages," Kyle defended.

"I'll fix this," Sadie said and walked to her office.

"We should get recording," Wally said. He glared at both Speed and Kyle.

"Right, recording," Speed said following Wally.

"Gotta love that Studio C," Kyle said catching up to them.

"Sadie will fix this," Jim said.

"So she can make them say good things about me, like it will change what people think?"

"It's no big deal," Aaron said.

"Well to me it is," Nikki said and got up. "I'm taking matters into my own hands." She stormed out of G Major.

"She's gonna do soemthing stupid," Jim said. Aaron nodded. Diane looked at both of them for a good ten seconds as they just stood there.

"Ugh," she said and ran out after Nikki.

* * *

"Okay we decided on the invitations, menus, guest list, flowers, and location," Jude said. "Now that's taken care of, we're on to seating arrangments and honeymoon." 

"Okay," Tommy said. "Don't seat your parents next to each other, make sure all of BoyzAttack is at the same table, and keep SME far away from Jamie's Nana."

"You make it sound so simple," Jude said.

"Because it is," Tommy said. "I love you, you love me..."

"You sound like Barney," Jude said.

"We're in love, so we're getting married. As long as I become your husband, and you become my wife, I could really care less about the flowers," he said.

"You just have to make me remember why I fell in love with you," she smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "Okay so seating arrangement is done. Honeymoon..."

"Rent a house in the Bahamas," Tommy said. "Easy, simple, on a beach, near good restaraunts..."

"Sounds good," Jude said. She checked that off the list. "And now on to the music."

"What about it?"

"We need to decide who's playing," Jude said. "SME or Nikki."

Tommy looked at her. "Is that even a question?"

"I would say SME, since they're not posers, lip syncers, or twelve year olds!" Nikki said coming into the living room.

"Huh?" Jude said. Diane followed Nikki in from the kitchen.

"The Entertainment channel interviewed poeple on the street about Nikki," Diane said. "It wasn't too good."

"So I'm changing my image," Nikki said. Her parents looked at each other than at her. "I know what you're thinking. It can't be good, but I'm just dying my hair a bit darker, wearing make-up in public more often. You know trying to look fifteen."

"Fine," Jude said. "You can as long as you help your dad and I out."

"Shoot," Nikki said.

"We need to decide our wedding song," Jude said.

"I vote on of your songs," Tommy said looking at Jude.

"I vote on of dad's songs," Nikki said.

"Jude you and Sadie did put on a great show last week," Diane said.

"Whatddya say, Quincy?" Jude smiled.

"No," he said. "One of your songs."

"Fine," Jude laughed. "Uh, how about Time to Be?"

"Okay, niether of you are twenty one, and isn't the song about hoping and trying to tell dad to give in and date you?" Nikki said. "You guy are getting married. What about When You're Gone?"

"It's about your dad being away," Jude said. "And I kind of want something older. There's Us?"

"Nah," Tommy said.

"Some love isn't really love at all?" Nikki said. "Come, on, Mom."

"White Lines?" Jude said.

Tommy smiled and closed his eyes. "White Lines."

"I think you found your song," Nikki said. "And now that's done, we'll go dye my hair." Nikki ran up the stairs and Diane followed her.

"Does she know what's she's getting into?" Jude said.

Tommy sighed. Jude had done the exact same thing when she was younger, but he wasn't about to say that.

"I know what you're thinking Quincy, and shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he laughed.

"But you were thinking," Jude said.

* * *

The next day Nikki walked into the studio in jeans a tank top with dark brown hair and make-up on. It wasn't too much make-up, just black eyeliner, tan eye shadow, and lip gloss. She walked into Studio B where Jim and Aaron were sitting. 

"Hey," Nikki said.

"Nikki?" They both said.

"Like how my little make over turned out?" Nikki said spinning around. "Do I look my age or what?"

"That and then some," Jim said.

"Okay, I have a new song so let's get started," Nikki said.

"Okay," they both said a bit confused.

Two hours later, Diane had shown up and Tommy started recording with them.

"Alright, 'Shine' take one," Tommy said. The band started playing and Nikki soon jumped in with the vocals.

_**Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time**_

Nikki whispered the next line. "_**Better watch me.**_"

__

_**Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine**_

_**So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time**_

_**Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine**_

_**Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Now watch me shine...**_

_**Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Now watch me shine...**_

Nikki whispered her last three lines.

_**Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me **_

The music ended promtly with the last line.

"Well?" Nikki asked.

"Uh," Tommy began. He couldn't really find the words.

"Dad?" Nikki said.

"Good," he said. No lie, it was a good song. He just never heard Nikki have a full retaliation in song.

"So, you think I can perform it soon?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we try more than one syllable?" Nikki asked.

"We'll try a few more takes, then I'll mix it," Tommy said. "Ten syllables."

"Yet, each word was only one syllable," Nikki smirked.

"Take two," he said and the band started playing again.

* * *

Sadie was in her office talking on the phone when Jude walked in. 

"Great, it's a deal," Sadie said. She then hung up. "Okay, I fixed the Nikki situation."

"How?" Jude asked.

"Well, the Entertainment network will give her good press for a month, so long as she doesn't do something extremely stupid. In return, we give them the first interview with Canada's Number One Engaged Couple," Sadie said.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Good, cus I already said yes."

"By the way, would the dying of hair fall under extremely stupid?" Jude asked.

"What color?"

"Dark brown."

"She's good," Sadie said. "Jude, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jude said.

"You've been such a space cadet lately," Sadie said.

"Wedding stress," she sighed.

"Ah," Sadie said understandingly.

Jude closed her eyes to try and relax but her eyes popped open. "Oh my God Sadie! The dress! I haven't started looking for a dress yet!"

"Good thing you have me as your sister then," Sadie smirked. "They're closing down that designer bridal shop downtown for you and your bridesmaids next week."

"Bridesmaids," Jude said. "And Tommy needs to decide on groomsmen, and a best man."

"For bridesmaids, let's start with your daughter and you sister, and close friends," Sadie said. "Patsy?"

"I already gave her the wedding date and she can't make it," Jude said. "And I haven't spoken to Kat in years."

"Speed will wear a dress, right?" Sadie asked. Jude laughed. "You have a whole week to figure it out. As for ushers," Sadie began. "Kwest will obviously be best man, I think Tom'll cave and let SME be ushers, and there's always Darius."

"Sades, what would I do without you?" Jude said.

"You wouldn't have lived past five years old," Sadie said.

"Thank you Miss Wedding Planner," Jude said.

"Hey, at least I won't steal your groom like J-Lo," Sadie chuckled. "Now, get to work on a song."

"Gotcha," Jude said walking out. She went over to Studio C and found SME.

"Dude, Nik's down in the dumps about that report," Speed said.

"We're fixing it," Jude said. "Don't worry, she'll bounce back."

They all nodded.

"By the way, I have a new song in mind."

"Does it have anything to do with Lord Squinty Frown?" Speed asked.

"Doesn't it always?" Wally said.

"Shut up," Jude said.

* * *

A half hour later they started to run through what they had so far. Speed played the guitar as Jude softly sang. 

**_ This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

The rest of the band joined in on the chorus._  
_  
**_ That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_  
**

Tommy walked in to see what they were up to and smiled when he heard the song. He made sure he wasn't visible to Jude.

**_ On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_**_**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

Tommy clapped and came into the room when they finished.

"That was great," he said with a smile. Jude blushed a bit. Speed looked at Jude and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, like he doesn't know the song's about him?" Speed said annoyed.

"Unless she's engaged to some other ex-boybander," Kyle said and pointed a drum stick at Tommy. "I'd watch your back."

"He has nothing to worry about," Jude said and looked directly at Tommy. "Ever."

"Congratulations," Speed said monotonously. "We have another Jommy anthem."

"Guys, take five," Jude said and the walked out of the room. Tommy walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"Rethinking our wedding song?" he asked.

"Nah," she said. "I'll have Nikki play all our songs."

"She'll hate that," Tommy said.

"An added perk," Jude said. They stayed silent for a few seconds when Jude spoke up. "You think we're ready?"

"Jude, I've been ready to spend the rest of my life with you since you were seventeen. And I know you're ready, you're just stressed out from planning the wedding," he said.

"I hate that you know me so well," she said. He kissed her. "I hate that you can make me forget the things that I hate by kissing me." He kissed her again. "But I love you."

"Love you too, girl."

* * *

Nikki was leaning on the counter in G Major's kitchen sipping a water bottle. Aaron walked in and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge then looked over at Nikki awkwardly. 

"That's it. I've had it," Nikki said. "Yes I dyed my hair, yes I'm wearing more make up, and yes I'm looking more mature, but I'm still the same Nikki and you're just going to have to get over the fact that I'm changing up my style. Got it?"

"Okay," he said.

"Seriously," she said. "Just an 'okay'? No argument? No come back or advice? I'm the exact same Nikki, maybe not on the outside, but I sure am on the inside. So I look different. Big whoop. Doesn't mean you should act awkward around me."

"Well, there is another reason," he said shyly. She looked at him blankly. "Last week, your birthday party..."

It finally dawned on Nikki. _The kiss._ She turned beat red. "Dammit," she squeaked out. She tried talking again but nothing came out so she just motioned behind her to the bathroom. She quickly turned around and made her way to the bathroom but when she got to the door walked right into it. She managed to turn even redder before pulling the door open.

Aaron laughed. "Still the same Nikki."

* * *

ghfghgf 


	3. Parents Just Don't Understand

Nikki had her headphones plugged into her electric in Studio C. She strummed a few chords then wrote something in the notebook before her.

_Family._

She scrunched her nose and crossed something out.

_Most people would say that family are the people that keep you going, that have your back no matter what, and love you always._

She played a few more chords.

_I believe that too._

"La, la, lalalala," she softly sang while strumming.

_But most people would blame mental disorders, eating habits, or head injuries for craziness. _

She heard a faint yelling in the lobby, so she took off her headphones put down the guitar and walked out to see what was going on.

_In my case..._

"And I have to find out from some damn tabloid that my youngest daughter is engaged!" a woman yelled.

"Oh crap," Nikki whispered as she walked further into the lobby. She saw Victoria yelling at an intern.

"What kind of place are you running here!" Victoria yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just an intern," the young girl said cowering in fear.

"Grandma?" Nikki asked.

"Nicole!" Victoria said and ran over and hugged her while Nikki stood there awkwardly.

* * *

"Dad, I'm getting married in two weeks! You're telling me you're not coming?" Jude said. "Yes I know it's short notice, but it's my wedding. I only get married once." Jude stood with a shock ridden face as she heard his reply. "No we will not get divorced our first six months!" She started pacing again. "Dad Tommy and I are in love." She rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure he's not still in love with Sadie," Jude said and Tommy sighed. Jude then had a disgusted expression on. "No, I would never in a million years marry Jamie!" Tommy cracked up and Jude waved her hand at him to make him be quiet. "Of course we're not getting married just because we have a kid together. I turned down the first proposal when I was pregnant!" Jude's face turned red with anger. "Now you're saying Nikki was a mistake!" Tommy gestured for her to hand him the phone. Jude ignored him. "Yes I was a young single mother, but if you hadn't checked lately, Nikki's one amazing kid and I think I did a good job," Jude said. She the gulped and sat down. "You're not serious are you?" She heard his reply. "You can't ask me to-" she heard him talk. "Well then if you are, I choose him, have a nice life Dad." She hung up and crossed her arms.

"What happened?" Tommy asks concerned.

"He asked me to choose," Jude said. "Either call of the wedding and break-up, or he'd never speak to me and Nikki again."

"What?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Considering I've had a father for 34 years, and have never been so in love than I am right now, I thought it'd be better to have a husband and let Nikki have her father, than to have my father and Nik's grandfather."

"Thank you," Tommy said grabbing her hand. "It's going to be fine."

"I guess," Jude said.

"Um, hello," Nikki stuck her head in. "Need. Back-up. NOW!"

"What's going on?" Jude said.

"Isn't there anyone who can tell me where the hell my daughter is!" Victoria yelled.

"Grandma's in town," Nikki said.

"Oh crap," Jude said.

"My words exactly," Nikki said. "I suggest that you come out here now, before she actually gets angry."

Jude winced as Nikki grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Grandma, I found her," Nikki said pushing her mother into the lobby.

"Hey Mom," Jude said and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Sweetie!" Victoria embraced her in the same tight hug as Nikki. "You're getting married!"

"Gee, didn't notice," Jude said through the smile.

"Now, let's start planning this event," Victoria said excitedly and walking past Jude.

"Oh Mom," Jude stopped her. "I... uh... it's already planned."

"Excuse me?" Victoria said.

"Tommy and I planned it together, and Sadie and Nikki helped out a lot. We're getting our dresses this weekend, everything's booked, all we need is to pick stuff up and SME offered to handle it. It's all taken care of."

"Honey, I'm your mother, I'm supposed to help plan it," she said a bit hurt.

"Yeah, well you weren't around, and with the date we had set, we just didn't have time, but we'll see you there?" Jude said.

"Fine," Victoria said.

"Jude, we need to take your measurements for the-" Sadie said coming out of her office and then saw Victoria. "Mom. What a surprise..."

"You work here too?" Victoria said. "What kind of irresponsible buffoon is running this place if I can't figure out that both my daughters work here and where?"

Jude tried to hold in a chuckle as Sadie pursed her lips.

"Mom," Sadie said calmly, but with a bit of anger. "I'm the president of G Major. I run this studio and all the studios."

"Oh," Victoria said.

Sadie turned to Jude. "The boutique wanted your measurements so they could pick out gowns in your size."

"Send them the measurements from my last photoshoot," Jude said. Sadie nodded.

"I also need Nikki's and whoever else is a bridesmaid," Sadie said.

"I'm a size two," a skinny brunette with green eyes and beige skin said. "And Jude. Please don't pick anything green, it does not work well with my skin tone."

"Mia?" Jude said. Her phony smile switched to a genuine one as she walked over and hugged the woman. "When'd you get here?"

"My flight got in last night," she said.

"You should have called," Jude said.

"And you should have too," Mia shot back.

"Mia?" Tommy said sticking his head out of the studio.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally settling down," Mia said walking over to him. She then gave him a nuggy.

"Hey!" He said a bit annoyed.

"That's for not telling me you were getting married!" She said. "Finding out my baby brother's engaged from a tabloid?"

"But that was pure torture," Nikki said. "He's very sensitive about his hair."

"This must be your daughter," Mia said.

"Nikki, I'd like you to meet your aunt Mia," Tommy said. "My older sister."

"Hi," Nikki said.

"Mia, I already have your measurements down," Sadie said.

"Wait, you talked to Sadie?" Tommy asked.

"I talk to a lot of your ex-girlfriends, at least the ones I like," Mia said. "So more like Portia and Sadie."

"Hi, I'm Jude's mother, Victoria," Victoria introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Mia said. "Is Mr. Harrison here?"

"We're divorced," Victoria said.

"Speaking of Dad," Jude said and grabbed Sadie's arm. "We need to talk now." They walked into her office.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing," Tommy said. "Uh, Nikki we have to work on that new song."

"Right," Nikki said.

"Great, I'll listen in," Victoria said.

"Um, Grams, not to be rude, but I need to concentrate," Nikki said going into Studio A. Tommy followed her as well as Mia.

"Mia, she said she needed to concentrate," Victoria said.

"It's okay... I'm... a producer. I can help," she said and quickly popped in locking the door behind her.

"Since when do you produce?" Tommy said.

"Since it got me away from crazy out there," Mia said. She looked at Nikki. "No offense."

"None taken," Nikki said. "What's up?"

"Your grandfather isn't really going to be in your life anymore," Tommy said. "He asked your mother to choose who would be in both of your lives: him or me. And well she chose me."

Nikki was confused. "He's usually not like that."

"Well you father broke Sadie's heart, then left your pregnant mother," Mia said. Tommy was about to protest, but Mia intervened. "Although he didn't know she was pregnant."

"Your grandfather doesn't want me to marry your mom," Tommy said.

"Well, only three people's opinions matter and you want this, Mom wants this, and I want this. Looks like you're getting married."

"You're okay with it?" Tommy said.

"The wedding thing or grandpa?"

"Grandpa," Tommy said, knowing very well she wanted the wedding on.

"I would have made the same choice as Mom," Nikki said. They were silent for a few moments. "What about your parents? What's the deal with them?"

Tommy froze up, so Mia jumped in.

"Nikki, why don't you go make sure your grandmother hasn't killed anyone yet," Mia said. Nikki sighed and walked out. As soon as the door was closed Mia blew up at her brother. "You still haven't told her!"

"It really isn't a conversation I want to have," Tommy said.

"Well it's one you need to have," Mia crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry? Are you a parent? That's right, no. You have no idea how to tell your kid how screwed up your own parents were."

"Well last time I checked, you haven't been in Nikki's life for all that long, so what makes you think you have more parental experience than me?"

"Jude's last boyfriend, he abused them both," Tommy said. "I just don't think Nikki's ready to hear this..."

"He hurt them?" Mia said. He nodded. She turned to him. "Well then she might be able to relate to you so much more. She's your daughter Tom. You need to tell her. Would you rather her find out on her own why you changed your last name?"

Tommy stared into space ignoring her.

"Fine," Mia said. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"So he basically disowned you?" Sadie said.

"And Nikki," Jude said. "Don't try and fix this. I don't want him to stop speaking to you too."

"Fine," Sadie said. She then looked at Jude. "Mom hasn't shown any objection to the wedding yet, has she?"

"No," Jude shook her head. "Why?"

"If there's anyone who's more anti-Tommy than Dad, it's Mom. Isn't strange how she didn't come in here giving you her advice to not go through with it?

"You're right," she said. She looked at Sadie. "Think she's planning something?"

"Let's hope not," Sadie said.

"Like the world will ever turn my way," Jude scoffed.

"Relax," Sadie said. "Remember. You're getting married. To the man you love. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

Jude looked at Sadie. "You're right," she said. "I should have eloped."

"Just be on time for dress shopping tomorrow," Sadie laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Jude, Sadie, Mia, Nikki and Diane were at the boutique.

"How about this for the bridesmaids," Sadie pulled out a pastel pink poufy dress.

"There is no way I'm wearing that," Nikki said.

"Jude. I love your daughter," Mia said shuffling through dresses.

Jude smiled. "Nikki, yours is cute."

"Ya think?" Nikki said holding up the dark blue sparkly dress. "It doesn't really scream wedding to me."

"She's right," Diane said. "It looks more like a Bond Girl dress."

"Found it," Jude said and pulled out a light purple halter top dress.

"That, I can wear," Mia said. Jude handed it to one of the clerks so they could find all the sizes in that dress.

"I'm going to look at shoes," Nikki said and dragged Diane with her.

"Ow," Diane said. "Okay what's up?"

Nikki bit her lip.

"You made me come in on a Saturday morning to shop for dresses. And you've been really weird lately."

"Have not," Nikki said.

"And defensive and secretive. God, both you and Aaron..." Diane trailed on.

"Well..." Nikki began.

"Wait, something happened between you two?"

"We kinda kissed."

"When!"

"My birthday party."

"Are you guys together now?"

"No."

"Have you talked about the kiss?"

"No," Nikki sighed.

"So you two have been avoiding each other for two weeks!" Diane said.

"I don't know what to do," Nikki said. "Don't tell anyone. Please."

"Secret's safe," she said. Nikki glared at her. "This time I promise."

"Let's go back," Nikki said. Jude was trying on dresses. She came out in one similar to the dress in 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding'.

"As your future sister-in-law, I refuse to let you wear that," Mia said.

"That bad?" Jude said spinning.

"Lord, that's hideous!" Nikki said walking back.

"Thanks," Jude said sarcastically. "It's hopeless. This is what the third dress?"

"You're just cranky and impatient," Mia said.

"Next dress," Sadie said. Jude went in and came out in a white wrap dress that looked like saran wrap.

"Uh..." Nikki began.

"Nikki," Jude warned.

"Wow, it really does keep you fresh," Nikki said. She received a glare from her mother. "I'll shut up?"

"If you ever want to see a recording studio again, yes," Jude said. She went back and changed again. She came out in a strapless dress with a lace trim and fit her body perfectly without being tight or too flowy. "Well?" Jude spun around.

"It's..." Nikki began and he mother looked at her. "Perfect."

"Jude, this is the dress," Sadie said.

"It's perfect," Jude looked in the mirror. Nikki put a veil on her head. "Oh god," Jude said. "I'm getting married."

"Yeah," Nikki said.

"Jude!" Victoria said rushing in. "Jude. Why didn't you tell me we were dress shopping?"

"Gee, must have slipped my mind," she lied.

"Anyways," her mother said. "Don's drawing up the paperwork."

"Mom, we already applied for our marriage license," Jude said. "It's all set."

"Oh I know," Victoria said. "This is for the pre-nup."

"I don't think they'll get a divorce," Sadie said.

"Sadie. Sweetie you don't know about this, so stay out," Victoria said. "Honey, he left you once already, what makes you think he won't do it again."

"Because they're in love," Nikki said.

"What about when he cheats?" Victoria said.

"My brother would never cheat on your daughter," Mia said defensively.

"He already did," Victoria said. "Jude, sign the pre-nup. Protect yourself."

"Mom, I'm wearing my wedding dress and you're telling me my marriage is over before it even starts?" Jude asked. "I think you need to leave."

Victoria stuck her head up and walked out.

* * *

"A pre-nup?" Tommy laughed later that night, they were doing dishes in the kitchen.

"My mother has completely lost it!" Jude said. "She's comes here unannounced, then thinks she can control my life."

"Then tell her," Tommy said. Jude looked at him. "I've known you since you were fifteen. And in all those years, you have never once stood up to your mother. Not when she protested our dating, not when she left to elope and then go to Europe, not when she was even against you auditioning for Instant Star."

"I know," Jude said. "It's just she's my mother. The only person I can never win against."

"Maybe it's time to fight a battle and win a war," he said. "Last time I checked you aren't seventeen anymore."

Jude sighed. "God I hate parents."

"Speaking of," Tommy said putting some bowls in a cabinet. "Mia thinks I should tell Nikki about our parents."

"You think she's ready to hear it?" Jude asked.

"She's going to have to find out eventually," he sighed. They then heard a knock on the door.

"Judy! It's Don and Mum!" Don yelled.

Tommy chuckled. "He still calls you Judy?"

"Unfortunately," Jude said. They knocked again.

"You're just gonna leave them there?"

"Are you going to keep avoiding that conversation with Nikki?" she shot back.

"I'll talk to her now, if you talk to them." Jude sighed and walked towards the front door. Tommy walked to the living room where Nikki was sitting with her journal. "Nik, can we talk?"

"Um, okay," she said. He led her to the back porch that over looked the back yard. "What's up?"

"Yesterday, when you asked about my parents..." Tommy began. "They aren't exactly around..."

"Oh," Nikki said. "They're dead?"

"Your grandfather's in jail and your grandmother's in a mental hospital," he said. Nikki's eyes bulged. "I should start from the beginning."

"That'd be nice," Nikki said.

"Well our family was normal for awhile. There were our parents, Mia, me, then our little sister Evangeline, or Evy. We were happy, for the most part. But when Mia was fourteen, I was twelve, and Evy was eleven, Evy started fighting with our parents a lot. See they only planned for two kids, and they had our entire lives planned out. But Evy came along and they thought they're plan was ruined, making Evy feel left out of the family. So, she ran away and never came back." Tommy said. "My mother lost it after that, she blamed herself for Evy running away, and partially it was her fault. But she barely spoke to everyone. And after two months, she pretended that Evy came home. She set her place at the dinner table, would have conversations with her, even ground her sometimes. Mia finally talked it out with our dad and she was sent to a hospital. We've tried talking to her, but she now believes that Evy is her only child and basically doesn't remember either me or your aunt."

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Nikki said.

"It's okay," Tommy said. "Now on to your grandfather. He was never the type made out to be a single father. We were okay for about a year, then he lost his job, but never told us. When he told us he was going to work, he went to deal drugs. Pot, ecstasy, you name it, he had it. He also did it too. Well he got his supply from a different guy, and when the guy stopped supplying, my father made sure he stopped breathing. He was committed for possession and murder, for life."

"What happened to you and Mia?" she asked.

"By the time he was sent to jail, Mia was sixteen. So she was emancipated, got full custody of me, got a part-time job and we barely got by for awhile. Then the opportunity of BoyzAttack came up. I got the part for lead singer and we decided that this was our way out, our way of forgetting our pasts. We changed our last names so no one would find out about our parents and I started touring, and paid for Mia's fashion school."

"Wow," Nikki said. "Did you ever find her?"

"Evy?" He started. "She sent me and Mia a letter when I started dating your mother. She was married, pregnant, and happy. She changed her name too, but along with her last, she changed her first. She said she'd never forget me or my sister, but she needed to forget about the past. We haven't heard from her since and have no idea what her name is or where she is."

"You okay?" Nikki asked.

"I'm good," he said. "I've come to terms with everything, and I'm okay, thanks to you."

"Really?" she asked.

"For the longest time, I was told I'd be like my dad, cold, lonely, mean. And that I'd screw up my kids like him. But you've helped me prove him wrong."

"Glad to be of service," Nikki smiled and hugged him. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're the best dad a kid could have."

"Thanks," he said. "Now, I should go save Jude from her mother."

"Ah, Cruella," Nikki said. "Good luck."

"I'll need it," he said. He walked inside through the kitchen into the dining room.

"Oh, Tommy, just the guy we need," Victoria said.

"Mom, don't do this," Jude said.

"Tom, sit down," Victoria said. Tommy took a seat next to Jude.

"I am _so_ sorry," Jude whispered to him.

"Alright, now we need you both to sign these documents," Don began. "But let me go over them first."

"Uh, okay," Tommy said.

"Now, if a divorce comes into play Jude will keep her income and one of you will get the house, the other the cars," he said.

"But it's Tommy's house and cars to begin with," Jude said.

Victoria glared at Jude as Don continued. "Now there is a statement in here that, God forbid, something happens to Jude. Victoria and I receive full custody of Nikki..."

"What!" Both Jude and Tommy yelled.

"Mom, Tommy's her biological father," Jude said.

"But Jude, honey. Considering how long this marriage will last, and Tommy's track record, he'll leave eventually," Victoria said.

"And before Tommy even came back, you know I had Sadie as Nikki's guardian, then Speed," Jude said.

"What?" Tommy whispered. "Speed?"

"Quiet," Jude said.

"Jude. This is for your best interest," Victoria said.

"No it's not!" Jude stood up. "I'm not a kid anymore, Mom. You can't control my life."

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked.

Jude smirked at Tommy. "Finishing the war." She looked back at her mother. "You've been trying to control mine and my daughter's life for too long. If I do die, I know she'll be miserable with you. I barely made it through seventeen years stuck with you, Lord knows how long she'll take it. She'll be with her dad, and be perfectly fine. Because he's the most amazing man I've ever met, and I'm going to marry him. And we'll stay that way, forever. We don't need a freaking pre-nup."

"Jude, marriages end sweetie," Victoria said.

"Just because your marriage turned to crap, doesn't mean mine will. And you'll stop interfering, stop planning my life, and let me be an adult. I'm a mother, soon to be wife, and dammit I'm thirty-four years old."

"Jude I'm not going to your wedding if you don't sign that pre-nup."

Jude smiled at her mother. "Then I guess you'll be finding other plans for the 16th then."

Tommy stood up and took his fiancé's hand. "You know where the door is."

Victoria and Don stood up and made their way to the front door. Jude and Tommy followed them. When they got five feet away from the door, Callie came out and started barking.

"AHHHH!" Don screamed and ran out.

Callie growled at Victoria and bit the bottom of her skirt, ripping it. Jude put her hands to her mouth in amazement, and to hold in laughter. Victoria huffed and walked out the house in a huff.

"Good dog," Tommy said scratching Callie's head.

* * *

_Parents._

Nikki was working on 'Watch Me Shine' She tried the chorus.

"Do it over," Tommy said.

"I just did it six times," Nikki groaned.

"And you'll do it again," Tommy said.

_They're the vain of my existence._

"What's wrong?" Jude asked coming in.

_They'll give you advice on everything..._

"Dad thinks I need to sing the chorus again," Nikki said.

_Try and control everything..._

"Play it back," Jude said.

_Make sure you did everything right..._

Tommy played it back and looked at Jude.

_And when you try your best, and end up failing..._

"He's right," Jude said. "Do it over."

_They're there to say: _

"Told you so," Tommy said.

_But in the end, I wouldn't have it any other way. _

Nikki sighed.

_It's like they always say,_

Nikki began singing the chorus again.

_Parents: Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. _


	4. Wedding Bells

Okay, a bit of a long chapter, but it's wedding time! A lot happens in this, and I think you'll like the turn out of it.

Songs are:

Chemicals React - Aly & AJ

The Right Man - Christina Aguilera

White Lines - Alexz Johnson

* * *

Tommy, Jude, and Nikki were cleaning the living room.

"This place needs to be spotless," Jude said. "I can't have it messy for the rehearsal dinner."

_The wedding is in two days, and things couldn't be crazier... _

"I think I liked her better when she was a disorganized mess," Nikki said while dusting.

"Me too," Tommy said cleaning the windows. "You know Jude, we could have hired people to clean."

"But if I yelled at them to do something specific, then they might quit," Jude said.

"We don't get that option," Nikki said.

._..neither can Mom. _

"Why isn't the caterer here yet?" Jude panicked.

"Because it's two, and they're coming at five with the food," Nikki said slowly.

"Honey, relax," Tommy said.

"Right," Jude said and took a deep breath. "Relax."

"We're here," Sadie said coming in with Kwest.

"Oh God, people are getting here already!" Jude said.

"I asked them to come," Nikki said. "We could use some help getting ready." She then muttered under her breath. "Or gaining some sanity."

"Jude, let's go to the kitchen, and get you some water," Sadie said.

"Okay," Jude said

"T, I think your bride-to-be needs to be medicated," Kwest said and glanced at the kitchen. "Heavily medicated."

"Are we done?" Nikki asked. "If we aren't you're going to have a a lot of PMS coming your way."

Tommy looked at Nikki. "We're done."

"Thank you," she said and ran upstairs.

_This is going to be one of the happiest days of my parents' lives. I can understand why Mom is so stressed, she wants it to be perfect._

"Sadie!" Jude said. "What if no one shows up tonight! What if no one comes to the wedding?"

_But apparently, perfection means insanity. _

"Jude, people are coming tonight, people are coming to the wedding," Sadie said filling a glass of water. "What happened to my baby sister that went with the flow?" She handed the glass to Jude.

Jude took a sip of water. "She's still here. It's just the flow took her to rapids. Big, scary, rocky, rapids."

"Is this about Mom and Dad not coming?" Sadie asked.

"It's their choice," she said. "They can come if they want. They chose not to. But the thing is, I'm still getting married whether or not they're there."

"Good," Sadie said.

"So," Jude said. "What can you tell me about my bachelorette party?"

"Depends," Sadie said. "Nikki coming?"

"She's the maid of honor," Jude said. "But I'm having you plan it because she's the most disorganized teenager on the planet."

"Then we're keeping in PG-13," Sadie said. "And you and Tommy both agreed to stay sober tomorrow night, so what can we do?"

"Stripper," Nikki coughed on the stairwell.

"Room, now," Jude said. Nikki trudged up the stairs. Jude looked at Sadie. "No stripper."

Nikki walked in to her room and shut the door behind her.

_As long as this wedding goes on, I'm okay with their craziness._

A small noise came from her laptop, and Nikki glanced over at it, seeing Aaron's IM pop up.

_I'm just not okay with my own._

* * *

"So, best man, what's tomorrow night's plans?" Tommy asked. 

"Well, no one who's going to be in the wedding is allowed to drink," Kwest said dryly.

"Look, Jude and I agreed to stay sober. She knows I'm cranky when I'm hungover, and well, you've seen what happens to her when she drinks."

"True," Kwest laughed. "We wouldn't want her getting arrested the night before her wedding."

"Or lost on the way to the bathroom," Sadie said as she and Jude came in.

"Or trying to order Chinese food," Tommy laughed.

"That night never happened," Jude pointed at Tommy.

"And this is why we're staying sober," Tommy said. The doorbell rang. Sadie answered.

"Hey Diane," Sadie said.

"Hey guys," Diane said. "Ready for the big day?"

"Almost," Jude said.

"Nikki's in her room," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Diane said and walked upstairs. She walked into Nikki's room.

"Aaron IMed me help!" Nikki said.

Diane rolled her eyes. "At least he's mature enough to actually talk to you."

"Not really," Nikki said. "He just pressed the space bar and sent it."

Diane sighed. "Come on." She grabbed Nikki's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To the one place where you can sort this out," Diane said directing her downstairs then pulling her to the in house studio. She closed the door behind them. "Ta-da!"

"Sing it out?" Nikki asked.

"Hey, it's what you do best," she took her seat behind the drum kit. "Now what do you wanna say to him?"

"I don't know, that's my problem," Nikki said.

"What about how you feel?" Diane smirked. "Better yet, how you felt during the kiss."

"Think it'll work?" she asked. Diane shrugged. "Okay," Nikki said and picked up her electric.

"For a beat..."

"All I could hear was my heart beating," Nikki said.

"Like this?" Diane started playing. Nikki started playing. She then came in with the vocals.

_**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're moving to fast**_

They both stopped playing and looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

They spent the next hour finishing the song and laying the music to disc. Nikki finally ejected the disk. 

"You sure you don't want to lay down the vocals?" Diane asked.

"Jim and Aaron will just learn the music, if they hear the lyrics Jim will get nosy, and Aaron will know it's about him."

"Gee, wasn't that the point?" Diane said.

"I'll perform it at the reception, that way the wedding's out of the way and I won't be too stressed to deal," Nikki said.

"Fine," Diane said. "We should get ready."

"Fine," Nikki said as they went back to her room.

* * *

Two hours later the party was started. Tommy was talking to a few BoyzAttack members while Jude spoke to Georgia. 

"You're all grown up," Georgia said and gave her a hug. "I wish you were still fifteen."

"Trust me I don't," Jude said. "I'm letting Nikki have her turn as a teenage pop star."

Georgia laughed and walked away to mingle with other people.

"You're marrying a boybander. Why can't I be you?" someone said from behind Jude.

"Hey, the rest of BoyzAttack is here and I heard Tommy and Chaz are the only straight ones," Jude said turning around. "Good to see you Mason."

"You too, Harrison," he hugged her. "Please tell me you didn't pick out ugly bridesmaid dresses?"

"Don't worry, Sadie, Mia, and Nikki are safe," she laughed.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Mason sighed. "It won't be long til Nikki walks down that aisle."

"Not until she's forty," Tommy said coming up to them.

"Our daughter won't agree to that," Jude said.

He shrugged.

"So, uh Tommy? Any of your fellow bandmates single?" Mason asked.

"Bruno's single and lookin'," he said. "And is a huge country fan."

"Thank you," Mason said and walked away.

Jude chuckled.

"Well, I have to say," Darius said walking up to them. "It's about damn time."

"Darius," Jude said and hugged him. They pulled away and Darius looked at Tommy.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd settle down," Darius said. "Even when you were with Portia, I knew it wouldn't last."

"I think we all knew," Portia said walking up to them. She gave Jude a hug. "Congratulations sweetie."

"Thanks," Jude said.

"Tom Quincy," Portia said. "You have found yourself one amazing girl..."

Tommy glance over at Nikki who was talking to EJ and Georgia. "I think I found two."

Portia gave him a small tap on the head. "So don't do anything stupid to screw it up this time."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said looking directly at Jude.

"Awww," Mia said walking over to them. "Get a room."

"S'cuse me!" Speed said loudly so he got everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast."

"Oh no," Jude winced.

"On Saturday, Dude is getting married to Lord Squinty Frown," he began.

"Is he drunk?" Mia asked.

"I wish," Jude said embarrassed.

"And as a witness to the Jommy-romance throughout the years, I have to admit, they were made for each other. They never stopped loving each other, even when they were apart, and has Jude ever written a decent love song without it being about him?" Everyone gave a small laugh. "And to show form their relationship, are number one albums, great memories, and one of the most amazing kids I've ever met. So here's to Tommy and Jude, may you have all you ever want, even though you have it: each other." Everyone raised their glasses. Jude walked over to Speed.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said. "And if you ever have any problems with him..."

"I can come to you?" she finished.

"Well I was gonna say that I'd be screaming 'I told you so' but I guess that can work too," he said. Jude punched him. "Apparently marriage isn't going to mellow you out."

"Trust me, I'll always punch you," she said.

* * *

"You remind me so much of your mother," EJ said. 

"Thanks," Nikki said.

"And that dress is adorable," she said.

Nikki twirled her silver baby doll dress with puff sleeves.

"Uh, I have to go talk to Mason," EJ said and started chasing him down.

"Crap," Nikki whispered to Diane. "Aaron just walked in."

"So? Talk to him," Diane said.

"I can't, just give him the CD and tell him to learn it by the wedding."

"What do I say if he asks about you?"

"I... I... have wedding plans? I don't know!" she said walking away quickly.

"Was that flash of metallic Nikki?" Aaron asked as he and Jim walked up.

"Yeah... she uh... had a wedding thing," Diane stuttered. "But she wanted me to give you this. And that you need to learn it by the reception."

"Seriously?" Jim groaned.

"Chill, it's one song, simple and repetitive beats," Diane said. Jim took his copy of the CD and walked away.

"Hey, D, is she mad at me?" Aaron asked. "She's been avoiding me lately."

"Well," Diane began. Aaron looked at her with concern. Diane sighed. "She's not mad at you. Trust me. Just learn the song, show up for the reception. Okay?"

"Okay," he said.

"Just give her time," Diane said with hope filled eyes. She walked away. Then it dawned on Aaron.

"She knows," he sighed.

* * *

"Girls night out!" Mia said as they walked into the restaurant. 

"And Mom's last night as a single woman," Nikki said.

"Trust me, your mother hasn't been considered fully single since she was fifteen," Sadie said. "Hey, wasn't that when you met Tommy?"

Jude gave her a playful shove.

"I'm happy for you," Sadie said. "Now let's PARTY!"

"Here, here," Jude said. "Now let's get on with my non-alcoholic, stripper-free, bachelorette party."

"When you say it like that, it sounds so depressing," Mia said as they were seated at their table.

"Yeah well knowing you and Sadie, something interesting's bound to happen," Jude said.

* * *

Tommy, Kwest, and Chaz were shooting pool. 

"So no drinking?" Chaz said.

"Nope," Tommy said and made his shot. He got one ball in.

"You're supposed to have no fun after you get hitched," Chaz said. "Not before."

Two women in their late twenties walked over to them.

"Hello," Kwest smiled. Tommy rolled his eyes and kept shooting.

"Hey," the brunette said. "Aren't you Chaz and Lil' Tommy Q?"

Tommy winced.

"Yes," Chaz smiled. "We are."

"Wow," the blonde said. "You don't look a day older than your BoyzAttack days." She moved closer to him.

"Well that would mean I look like a teenager, and you coming very close to me right now would be very wrong," he said nervously.

"Aw, you're shy," she said.

"No, I'm engaged."

"This is his bachelor party," Chaz said.

"Wow, last time as a single man," the girl moved closer.

"Look," Tommy backed away. "I'm getting married tomorrow. And I love my fiancee. So could you please back off so me and my friends can finish our game?"

The two girls rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Man, you just turned away groupies," Chaz said.

"I know," Tommy smiled. "And I just kicked your butt in pool."

Chaz looked down at the table. "Damn."

* * *

All the girls were getting ready in the church's back room. 

"Oh god," Jude said putting on her wedding gown. "I'm getting married!"

"I know," Sadie said. She put Jude's veil on.

"Sades, don't cry," Jude said.

"You're all grown up and getting married," Sadie said. "Soon you'll be honeymooning, being a newlywed, having kids..."

"Uh, about fifteen years late on that last one," Nikki said. Sadie glared at her.

"I just don't want you to forget about me," Sadie said.

"Well considering your her boss, Tommy's boss, and oh yeah, my boss, and we see each other everyday, I don't think you have to worry," Nikki said.

Jude laughed. "Is he here yet?"

"No," Mia said. "Give him time. He's probably just fixing his hair."

"Do you know how long that takes?" Nikki groaned.

"Calm down, we have an hour," Sadie said. "He'll be here Jude."

Forty five minutes passed, and Tommy still wasn't there.

"What if he's not coming?" Jude panicked pacing in her dress.

"Jude, you're gonna break a heel," Sadie said.

"That doesn't matter! My groom's not here!" she threw her arms in the air. "Why didn't he come with Kwest and SME?"

"I don't know," Sadie said. "But we have Mia and Nikki looking out."

"He's not coming," Jude said. There was a knock on the door.

"I know I'm not the first man you want to see, but hey I'll settle for second best," the familiar face said.

"Jamie!" Jude walked over and hugged him.

"Wow, you're getting married," he said looking at her dress.

"I know," she smiled.

"Well from what I hear, you need someone to walk you down the aisle," he said.

"Jamie," Jude sighed. "Would you?"

"It'd be my honor," he said.

* * *

"Where is he?" Mia said. She and Nikki were outside in front of the church. 

"He'll be here," Nikki said.

"My brother is known for showing up late, but this is ridiculous!" Just then a car pulled up and Tommy hopped out of the back in a tux. "Thomas Anthony you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Did you get it?" Nikki asked excitedly. He nodded.

"Tell me, little brother, why you're showing up for your wedding ten minutes before it starts?" Mia asked and crossed her arms.

"I'm not late am I?" he asked. Mia had no reply. "See, I'm in the clear. Nikki, tell your Mom I'm here."

She ran inside. Tommy handed a ring to Mia and she looked at the inscription.

"Okay," she said. "You're in the clear."

Nikki walked into the back room. "He's here."

"Oh thank god," Jude sighed.

"Hey Jamie," Nikki said. He waved. The music started.

"Well, it's time," Sadie said.

Jude smiled. "Finally," she sighed.

* * *

Mia walked down the aisle, followed by Sadie, then Nikki. Then everyone looked towards the back to see Jude. 

"Ready?" Jamie asked.

"More than ever," she sighed. They started to process slowly. Tommy and Jude made eye contact and he gave her the look he always had for her, which caused Jude to smile. They finally made it to the end.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" the minister said.

"We do," Nikki, Sadie and Jamie all said. Jude walked up to Tommy.

"Ready to do this, Harrison?" he asked.

"You bet, Quincy," she smiled.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today..." the minister began.

* * *

"Now before we start with the vows," the minister said. "Jude has a gift for the groom." 

Tommy shot Jude a confused look which she smiled at. She walked over and sat at the baby grand piano. She started playing softly as the four piece orchestra behind her started playing. She began to sing.

**_So many years have gone by  
Always strong, tried not to cry  
Never felt like I needed any man  
To comfort me in life  
But I'm all made up today  
A veil upon my face  
But no father stands beside me  
To give his bride away_**

**_Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance_**

**_My emotions overload  
'Cause there is no hand to hold  
There's no shoulder here to lean on  
I'm walking all on my own_**

**_Here I go_**

**_Now I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man_**

Tommy sat down on the piano bench next to Jude.

_**Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Ready to confess  
That I've waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Now I leave behind my past  
By taking a chance**_

_**Well I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
**_  
**_Ohh_**

The music softened and Jude looked at Nikki.

**_And one day my little girl  
Will reach out her hand_**

She turned back to Tommy, and their faces were now inches apart.

**_She'll know I found the right man_**

They pressed their foreheads together. Tommy took Jude's hand and they walked back towards the minister.

"Tommy and Jude have decided to write their own vows," he said. "Tommy."

"First off, that song was amazing," he said. "Jude, when I first met you, you drove me crazy. And I'm pretty sure you felt the same about me. But soon we became best friends, you understood me more than Kwest did and I got you mroe than Jamie. Before long, I was in love with you. And although I had said that I was in love before I met you, nothing compared to this feeling. And I know we've had our rough times, like that fifteen year break-up, but like you said, we'll always come back to each other. I love you, Jude Harrison, I'm in love with you." Jude had tears streaming down her cheeks at this point. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And this ring shows that you, Jude Harrison, and I, Tom Quincy are in love and always will be, and no one can change that or break us apart."

"Wow," Jude said as he slid the ring on her finger. "Okay I guess it's my turn?" He nodded. "Well, uh, you're making your vow really hard to top Quincy. But I'll give it a shot." She took a breath. "I always had a tough time believing in love. You remember I was always getting my heart broken, my parents got divorced, and I thought it didn't exist, that it was just something people thought was real but they'd soon discover it wasn't. So I tried my best not to fall in love, but you broke down those walls around me. You showed me that I could fall in love and not get my heart broken. And even after you left, I still loved you and I knew it. But you came back, like you always do, and you proved that love doesn't die and that it's real, it's what we are. You're the most amazing guy, Tom Quincy. You've made me who I am, you made me believe in love, you gave me our daughter. And now you're here marrying me. And I have this ring and it shows that you're the only guy who'd never hurt me, the only guy that will be with me no matter what," she looked right into his eyes. "The only guy I could ever love. I love you Tommy. And this ring is proof of what you've tried to show me all along. Love exists, love is... us." She slipped the ring on his finger. "So with this ring I marry you, and will from now on be known as Jude Harrison-Quincy. The wife of Lil' Tommy Q. And I'm so proud of it."

Everyone laughed at Jude's last statement.

"Couldn't leave it out, could you?" he asked.

"Nope," she smiled.

"You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister said. Tommy and Jude smiled and kissed. A few moments later they pulled away and looked at everyone. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison-Quincy!" Everyone stood up and applauded as Tommy and Jude made their way down the aisle.

* * *

Later at the reception, Kwest was half way through the best man speech.

"And if you had told me about seventeen years ago, that Tommy would end up having a wife and a kid, I'd laugh histerically in your face. But if you had told me that he would end up with Jude, I would have bet money on it in a heart beat. We always knew they'd end up together, so I think I speak to everyone when I say, FINALLY. Congratulations Tom, you found yourself one amazing girl." Everyone clapped.

"Okay," Nikki said standing up. "Maid of Honor's turn. I only met my dad about six months ago. And in those six months we completed an album, found out we were related, and he got engaged to my mom.And I have to admit, when I thought about Mom getting married to one of her boyfriends, I hated the idea. I thought everything would change and I'd lose my best friend and we just wouldn't be the same. But Dad, you came along, and changed my point of view. For the first time in my life, you made me want to have a dad and for the first time I wanted a guy in my mom's life. I didn't lose my mom, I gained my dad. And I know change can be good, so what if it's not just us girls anymore, we can be the three musketeers instead. So, Mom, here's to you and Dad," Nikki raised her glass of water. "May you be very happy, and smart enough not to let each other go this time around." Everyone laughed. "And I think it's time for the couple's first dance." She got up from the head table and walked on stage where the band was in place. Tommy and Jude made their way to the dance floor. The music started out and Nikki began to sing. Tommy took Jude's right hand and put his other hand on her waist as they began to dance.

_**I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head**_

"We're married," Jude said excitedly.

"I know," Tommy said. "I've never felt this happy."

"I have," Jude said. "When Nikki was born."

"Sadie told me you were drugged," Tommy said. "And they didn't wear off til the next day."

**_I'm on the razor's edge_**

"Shut up," Jude said

**_I've been here before  
I know the way_**

**_White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home  
_**  
"You haven't noticed it yet, have you?" he asked.

"Noticed what?"

"Nothing," he smirked.  
**_I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything_**

"Tommy, tell me!" she said. "I'm your wife, you have to tell me."

**_It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all  
_**  
He smiled.

**_White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me_**

"Check out your ring," he said.

**_Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way_**

Jude slipped off the ring and looked at the outside of it. "What about it?"

"The inscription," he smiled.

_**Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long  
**_  
She moved the ring closer to her face. "To the one woman who will always brng me home..." Jude read she looked up at Tommy in surprise. "The right man."

He smiled.

"How'd you know?" she smiled.

He shrugged. "I have my ways."

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too girl," he kissed her softly as they danced to the last chorus.  
**_  
White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home_**

* * *

Nikki and the band were finishing up 'Some Hearts'.

**_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_**

Everyone clapped. "Thank you," Nikki said. "This next song has absoulutely nothing to do with my parents, but we're going to play it anyway." They started to play as Nikki came in with the singing.

**_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
_**  
There was a small pause as the music sped up.

**_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_**

**_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_**

**_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_**

**_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_**

**_Kaleidoscope of colors turning  
Hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it don't let us lose it..._**

**_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_**

Nikki shot her glance over to Aaron as she sang the next part.

**_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_**

**_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react_**

They finished the song and Aaron looked at Nikki.

_The wedding's done. _

"And now let's have some pre-recorded music," Nikki said and Far Away came on. She got off stage and went to the dance floor.

_And so is the craziness._

"Wanna dance?" Jim asked Diane.

"Step on me feet this time, I kick your ass," she said as she made her way to an empty spot on the dance floor.

"Yes ma'am," he said nervously.

Nikki looked over at her parents dancing and couldn't help but smile.

_The day turned out just how I expected it: perfect._

"May I have this dance?" someone asked from behind. Nikki turned to see Aaron. She nodded. They started dancing and were silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"You first," he said.

"I've been avoiding you and I shouldn't have, sorry," she said.

_Now that one craziness has ended..._

"It's okay, I've been doing the same thing to you," he said. "So that song..."

"Yeah," Nikki blushed a bit. "It's kinda about a guy I like."

_... I think I can handle a new one._

"Oh," Aaron said. "Sucks to be him."

"Why?" Nikki said.

"Because he's got some pretty tough competition," he said. "You know I'm not one to give up without a fight."

Nikki smiled. "So what does this mean?" He smiled leaned in and kissed her.

_Can you say boyfriend, anyone?_

Tommy tried to pull away from Jude to walk over to Nikki and Aaron.

"Let them be," Jude laughed.

Tommy went back to dancing but kept looking at them. "He better keep his hands where I can see them."

Jude rolled her eyes.

Nikki and Aaron pulled away.

"So, does this mean I'm dating a really hot guitarist?" Nikki asked.

"As long as I get to date a gorgeous popstar," he said.

"I think we can work something out," Nikki nodded. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Let the craziness begin."

* * *

So everyone's happy, yay! I don't think I'll have any major drama happen soon, but little snipets here and there. But next chapter we meet a new character. 


	5. The New Girl

Songs:

Who We Are- Hope Partlow  
Shut Up- Simple Plan

* * *

_Friendship. _

Nikki and the band were halfway through a song while performing for kids.

**_It doesn't really matter what you wear  
Let the people stare _**

_One of the things that's helped me the most these past few months. _

**_Cuz we are who we are who we are who we are  
It doesn't really matter what car you drive  
It's good to be alive _**

_I'd be nowhere without the band. _

**_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_**

**_There is beauty on the inside  
Yeah you're beautiful  
All right! _**

_They have my back no matter what,_

**_Though it doesn't really matter what you wear  
Let the people stare  
Cuz we are who we are who we are who we are  
It doesn't really matter what car you drive  
It's good to be alive  
Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_**

_...and I have theirs. _

**_It doesn't really matter what you wear  
Let the people stare (it's good to be alive good to be alive)  
Doesn't really matter what car you drive  
It's good to be alive (who we are)  
Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are  
who we are (it's good to be alive good to be alive)  
_**_  
It's kinda hard to explain it, that's the bond of friendship. _

**_When we are who we are _**

"Thank you," Nikki said. A nun walked up on stage.

"Wasn't that great children?" she asked. "Let's thank Nikki Harrison-Quincy and her band for coming to St. Catherine's."

"Thank you!" All the kids said. Jim, Diane, and Aaron went to talk to the kids while Nikki spoke to the nun.

"Nikki, thank you so much," the nun said.

"No problem Sr. Anne," Nikki said. She looked around at all the kids whose ages ranged from four to fourteen. "So all these kids are orphans?"

"Not exactly, a lot of them were just put up for adoption. Some the outcome of teen pregnancy, others, their parents couldn't take care of them or wanted them," Sr. Anne said.

"Wow," Nikki said.

"But, I'm sure the children would love it if you guys answered questions for them." Nikki nodded. "Attention children! Nikki, Aaron, Diane, and Jim will be kind enough to ask you questions if you have them." All the kids became excited and ran to who they wanted to talk to. Diane sat at the drum set showing most of the younger kids how to keep a beat. Jim had a group of ten year olds who were learning about the bass, and Aaron tried to teach a few chords to little eight year old girls. Nikki laughed and turned to her group, which was a mix of all the ages.

"When did you start singing?" a little girl with two front teeth missing asked.

"I've been singing for as long as I can remember. But I started performing when I was twelve."

"What's your favorite part of your job?" a boy who was about nine asked.

"I'd say giving concerts like I just did," she answered. A few more questions later the kids stood in front of her nervously. "You guys don't have anymore questions?" They all stayed silent. "I'm dying to tell you anything you want to hear."

"Cus that's just who you are this week?" A girl in the back of the group said. Nikki laughed and all the other kids stood there confused.

"Fall Out Boy reference," Nikki smiled. "Nice."

"I'm a fan," she shrugged. "Larissa," the girl stuck her hand out.

"Nikki," Nikki said shaking her hand.

Larissa laughed. "I kinda got that."

"Right," Nikki said. "So how old are you?"

"I turned thirteen last week," she said.

"Happy birthday," Nikki said. "So you're into music? I mean kids our age don't really know who Fall Out Boy is."

"Yeah, I have a lot of time on my hands," she said looking around.

"Oh," Nikki said, she understood what she meant.

"So your parents are Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy?" Nikki nodded. "Cool for your mom. I'm so sorry for your dad."

Nikki laughed. "Thanks. They aren't so bad though. I'm lucky."

"Yeah, you are," she said.

The next half hour they spent talking about music.

"Cole," Aaron came over to them. "We gotta go, Kwest is here."

"In a sec," she said. She turned to Larissa. "Well it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah," Larissa said with a bit of disappointment.

Nikki was about to walk away but she turned back. "Do they ever let you out of this place?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Well, I figured you might wanna come hang at the studio tomorrow, could be fun..."

Larissa smiled. "Yeah, just tell Sr. Anne what time and everything."

"See ya tomorrow," Nikki waved before leaving.

* * *

SME was sitting around Studio C doing absolutely nothing, except for Speed trying to balance a pen on his nose. 

Sadie barged into the room. The boys quickly sat up.

"I'm finally going to say it, I'm ashamed," she said. "Just because Jude's on her honeymoon, doesn't mean you guys get to go too."

"Trust us, we don't **_want _**to be there with them," Kyle said.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "What I meant was you guys shouldn't slack off!"

"What do you want us to do then?" Wally asked.

"You guys have wanted to do a demo for awhile, right?" Sadie asked. They nodded. "Great. The first song will be on my desk Thursday." Sadie walked out.

"Crap," Speed said."We need a song." Wally and Kyle nodded.

* * *

Nikki was walking down the school hallway. 

"So," Aaron said walking up next to Nikki and putting his arm around her. "For our first date..."

"Hmm... I like the sound of that," she said.

He laughed. "I haven't even told you what I thought yet."

"No I meant first date sounded good," she smiled. They kept walking and saw Cal.

"Well, well," Cal said. "Dating this ass now?"

Aaron began to move, but Nikki stopped him.

"I don't know why your bitter Cal, you broke up with me, remember?" she said.

"You didn't give me a choice Nikki..."

"Yes I did," she said. "And you decided not to be with me. Now if you excuse me, my **boyfriend** and I would like to pass." Cal moved to the side and Nikki and Aaron walked past him.

"Your loss," Aaron shrugged as they walked past Cal. Nikki smiled.

"So, about our first date," she said.

* * *

In Studio A, Jim and Kwest were spinning in the chairs as Diane watched. Jim fell out of his chair. 

"Jim's down, leaving Kwest the undefeated champion!" Diane said throwing her arms in the air.

"You guys are worse than SME," Nikki said as she and Aaron came in.

Diane shrugged.

Kwest put his hands on the soundboard to keep steady. "So, uh, you ready?"

"No... too... dizzy..." Jim said still laying on the floor. Nikki walked over and pulled him up.

"Actually, my friend's coming to watch us," Nikki said.

"That girl you were talking to yesterday?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, her name's Larissa," Nikki said. She glanced at the lobby. "And she's here." She walked out and greeted her and they came back into the studio. "Guys, Larissa. Larissa, this is Kwest, Diane, Jim, and Aaron."

"Hi," she waved.

"So I hear your into music," Diane said.

"Yeah," Larissa said. "I like almost all the same bands as Nikki."

"With the exception of Panic! At the Disco," Nikki said.

"They have good songs!"

"They sound too much like other bands, I mean have you seen how many similarities they have with Fall Out Boy?"

"Because Pete Wentz did a lot of work with them on their second album," Larissa said. "If you gave them a listen you might like them."

"Not until you give Cobra Starship a chance," Nikki said.

"How about we give recording a chance? You know so we keep our jobs, become successful, and so I avoid your father's wrath when he finds out we didn't get any work done," Kwest said.

"Fine," Nikki said as she and the band got into the booth. They started "Who We Are".

* * *

Speed strummed his guitar. 

"We really need a song," he sang. He played another chord. "We really need one soon."

"I'm eating chocolate pudding," Kyle said opening his pudding cup. "With a green plastic spoon."

"We're fired," Wally said. Sadie came in.

"How's the song coming?" she asked. Speed burped. "Gross. I can't believe Jude ever dated you."

"Well," Speed smirked. "If I remember correctly, you did go on one date with me."

"That was under very strange circumstances," Sadie said. "My ex-boyfriend was out with a super model and your girlfriend was out with a gay cowboy."

"Yes but now his ex-girlfriend is married to your ex-boyfriend, making him your brother-in-law," Wally said.

"And you know the saying, when you sleep with someone, you're sleeping with every person they've been with," Kyle said.

"Which means, Jude-" Speed began.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Vincent Speiderman!" Sadie yelled. "I want that single! Get to work!" She stormed out and as soon as they heard the door slam the guys broke into a fit of laughter. Wally and Kyle kept laughing as Speed quieted down and stared into space.

"What's going on?" Wally asked. "I've never seen him like this."

"I think... he's thinking?" Kyle asked. "Weird."

"Guys," Speed snapped out of his trance. "I know what our song's going to be about. Sadie."

"Dude, it's been done," Kyle said.

"Ever hear of the Beatles?" Wally joked.

"No, I'm serious," Speed said.

"Another first," Kyle nodded. "New record."

"What does everyone want to do?" Speed asked. His bandmates looked at him blankly. "Write a hate song about their boss."

"Speed. We'll get fired," Wally said.

"Sadie said we need a song. She didn't say what it had to be about..."

"Ahhh," Wally and Kyle nodded.

* * *

Nikki was finishing the song. 

"Alright," Kwest said when she finished. "Take five."

They came ou of the recording booth.

"What'd you think of that last take?" Nikki asked.

"You need mroe power on the second chorus, Jim needs to keep better time on his bass line, or it tends to throw Diane off by a second. And Aaron should slow it down on the guitar solo," Larissa said.

"You got all that from one take?" Jim said. Larissa nodded. He let out a heavy breath.

"I have an ear for music," she nodded. The band walked out leaving Kwest and Larissa. Kwest played the song back. "Hey, do you mind if I try the soundboard? You don't have to save anything."

"Sure," Kwest moved aside. Larissa started turning dials and pushing buttons. She moved three of the slides up, and the song started to sound better.

"It gives it a better thickness," Larissa said.

"Yeah it sounds five times stronger than before," Kwest said amazed that he just learned from a teenage girl. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope," she said.

"So you just learned how to work a soundboard from watching me?" She nodded. "And, how old are you?"

"Thirteen in October."

Kwest's eyes widened in amazement. He never met anyone who learned to use the soundboard this quickly before.

"Whoa," Diane said coming in with everyone else. "Kwest this sounds better than before."

"Yeah, what'd you do?" Nikki smiled.

"I let Larissa take over," Kwest said.

"Smart man," Jim said. They all continued to listen to the track. When it finished, Larissa turned to them.

"I say we try one or two more takes, see how that goes," she said. Everyone did as was told.

* * *

"Okay," Nikki said coming downstairs to Kwest and Sadie She was in jeans, a stripped short sleeve shirt with a cropped denim vest over it. She had on a little eyeliner and lip gloss with her hair down and straightened. "First date with Aaron. How do I look?" She spun. 

"Like your dad will kill me," Kwest said.

"She could come down here with a habit and Tommy wouldn't let her out," Sadie said. "You look great."

"Thanks," Nikki picked up her purse and there was a knock on the door. "I'll be back by eleven!"

"Wait, wait," Sadie said. "Your mom would want a picture." She tried looking around for the camera. "Hold on, it might be in the kitchen!" Sadie left the room.

Kwest took the camera out from behind his back. "Run!"

"Thank you!" Nikki said before rushing out the door. She bumped into Aaron. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," he said. "So you ready?"

She nodded.

* * *

Nikki and Aaron were sitting in the restaurant waiting for their food to come. 

"So," she said.

"So," he said. They stayed silent for a few moments before she awkwardly giggled. He smiled at her. "Why are you so smiley?"

"I don't know," she smiled. "I guess because things never seemed this perfect." He nodded. "But it still seems weird though."

He smiled at her. "At least we don't have to deal with that awkward first date stuff. We don't have to worry about saying something wrong or stupid because we already know each other's likes and dislikes."

She nodded. "Like I knew not to switch the station of your car radio," she said. "Which I wouldn't because I like that kind of music."

"And I knew not to take you out for seafood because of what happened when you were five."

Nikki sighed. "RIP Goldie." They both laughed. She looked at him. "And I know you want to kiss me right now."

"Oh really?" he smiled and leaned in.

"Really," she said leaning in. Just then the waiter came by with the food. They quickly sat back in their seats.

"Wait a minute," the waiter said. "I know you, you're... you're..."

"Please don't say it, please don't say it," Nikki whispered to herself while squeezing her eyes shut.

"Nikki Harrison-Quincy!" the waiter said. Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked at them.

"Oh crap," Aaron said as people rushed to the table.

"Nikki! Sign this! Nikki!" everyone was saying at different times.

"Uh," Nikki started signing autographs and looked over at Aaron. "Sorry," she mouthed. He nodded understandingly.

"Wait wait, I have a camera," said a girl's mother who was looking through her purse. She pulled it out, and in the process knocked Nikki's soda all over her. "Here we go," she took the picture of the ten year old girl, and a stunned, wet, and sticky Nikki.

"Hey can you sign my napkin!" A twelve year old boy asked. Nikki quickly signed it. "Awesome!" the boy said pulling his arm back quickly, his elbow slammed into Aaron's eye.

"Ah," Aaron said in pain. Nikki stood up a bit to see over the fans who were reaching over the table and gasped when she saw Aaron. A fan then knocked Nikki's chicken marinara on to her lap. She winced.

"Alright, alright," the manager finally came out, "Everyone please return to your tables and let Miss Harrison-Quincy enjoy her meal." Everyone walked back to their seats. "Miss Harrison-Quincy, I'm so sorry. I hope you still consider eating here sometime."

Nikki looked across the table at Aaron who was holding his eye. "Um, I think we'll just take the check." Aaron nodded.

* * *

Aaron and Nikki walked up to her front door at around nine. "Aaron, I am so sorry about tonight. How's you're eye?" 

She looked at his black eye as he sighed. "I've been better."

She nodded. "Hey, it's still kind of early, do you wanna come in for a bit, watch some TV?"

He nodded. She opened the door and they walked towards the living room where they saw Kwest and Sadie making out on the couch.

"Uh," Aaron said, Nikki pointed to the door and they both hurried out and shut the door behind them. "So," he said. Nikki looked at him a bit embarrassed. "I'll call you?"

Nikki closed her eyes and gave a small smile. He walked to his car and she went back inside. She looked in the living room and Sadie and Kwest were now pulled away.

"So how was your date?" Sadie said calmly.

"How was yours?" she fired back. Nikki sighed. "Sorry."

"Well yours must have been interesting," Kwest said. "You're brown and red."

"That would be my coke, and then my dinner that was spilled on me," she began. "After a fan accidentally gave Aaron a black eye."

"What?" Sadie said.

"We were recognized at the restaraunt and swarmed. They knock my stuff on me, and one elbowed Aaron in the eye. It did not go as planned."

Sadie and Kwest started laughing.

"You're laughing at me?" she said, but it didn't stop them. She then smirked. "So, Kwest any new promotions coming up? Because you've been doing a lot of sucking up to the boss lately? Or was that sucking face, you know I'm just not really sure."

They both stopped laughing and turned red.

"Nikki," Kwest said.

"Room," Sadie said.

"Gladly," Nikki said and she walked towards the stairs. "Remember though, keep it PG."

"Now!" They both said.

* * *

The next day at the studio Kwest was sitting at the soundboard with Diane as Jim played with a hackey sack. Aaron walked in. 

"Man, what's with the eye?" Jim said.

"Did you get that on your date?" Diane asked. Aaron nodded.

"Wow," Jim said. "I knew Nikki was fiesty, but, wow."

"Shut up," Aaron said.

"So she wasn't kidding..." Kwest said.

Aaron glared at them. "Do you guys know where Nikki is?"

"She has the day off," Kwest said. Sadie knocked on the door.

"Hey," she poked her head in. "Anyone wanna hear SME's new song?"

They all followed her to Studio C. SME was in the recording booth ready to play.

"This song," Speed said. "Goes out to our boss, the great, the wonderful, the one and only, Sadie Harrison."

Sadie smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling this is not going to go well?" Diane whispered to Jim. He shrugged. SME started playing and Speed came in with the vocals.

**_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_**

**_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me_**

**_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_**

**_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_**

**_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_**

**_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do_**

**_You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not_**

**_You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face_**

**_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_**

**_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_**

Wally and Kyle started their part.

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up_**

It switched back to Speed.

**_Is gonna bring me down_**

Wally and Kyle shouted their part.

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up**_

All three boys shouted the next line.

**_You'll never bring me down_**

The music softened as Speed sang a line.

**_Don't tell me who I should be_**

Wally sang his line.

**_Don't tell me who I should be_**

Speed went back to singing.

**_And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away_**

**_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_**

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say is gonna  
Bring me down  
_**  
Speed yelled his line.

**_Bring me down_**

Wally and Kyle came in.

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up_**

Speed sang his two lines.  
**_You won't bring me down  
Bring me down_**

Wally and Kyle sang.

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up_**

Speed sang his last solo line.

**_You won't bring me-_**

All three boys shouted the last line.

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_**

The song ended and the guys smirked at Sadie, who stood stunned with her mouth hanging open.

Diane, Jim, Aaron, and Kwest all clapped and Speed took a bow. SME came into the soundbooth.

"So, Sadie, what'd you think?" Speed asked.

Sadie gave them death glares as she began to lecture them. "That song was unprofessional, immature, insulting, demeaning, completely irrelevant, and..." she sighed as she unwillingly admitted the next part. "...your first hit single."

"Seriously?" Speed said.

"So we aren't in trouble?" Kyle asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Sadie said. She stared off into space. "SME is taking insults to airways. Why am I allowing it?"

Speed and Kyle each put an arm around Sadie. "Because," Speed said. "Deep down inside, you love us, and you want us to succeed. Even if it means taking one for the team."

"Speiderman," Sadie said.

"Yeah?"

"Get your arm off me," she snapped.

"Yes sir," he said. "I meant ma'am."

* * *

_Ah, friends. There for you no matter what._

"You cannot be serious," Diane said on the phone.

"It was one of the worst first dates ever," Nikki said. "And I loved every minute of it."

_To listen to your bad dates..._

"Really?"

"Yeah," Nikki said. "Yes it was weird, awkward, and embarrassing, but I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else."

_...or your good ones._

"Aw, that's sweet," Diane said.

"I can't explain it, I should have had a horrible time last night, i've been on better dates and I've had horrible times, but it was the best first date ever."

_I had trouble explaining the bond of friendship, but now I'm having trouble explaining the bond with my boyfriend._

"You're falling for him, hard," Diane said. "Love is in the air."

_Hmm... love. I guess that explains it pretty well. _

"Shut up," Nikki said. "Maybe we can double sometime though."

"But I don't even like Jim," Diane said.

"I never mentioned you going out with Jim."

"Uh..."

"I won't tell anyone," Nikki said.

"Thanks," Diane sighed.

Nikki heard the front door open. "I gotta go. My parents got back."

"Bye." Nikki hung up and walked to the door to see Jude coming in.

"Hey," Nikki said. "How was Cabo?"

"Great," Jude said. "Uh, sweetie, no lobster jokes to your father, okay?"

"Why?" Nikki said. Tommy came in carrying a suitcase and he was completely sunburned. "Oh," she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Nikki," Tommy warned.

"So, Mom, did you enjoy the fried red pepper?"

"Nikki!" Jude said.

"It wasn't a lobster joke," Nikki pointed out. "So, what'd you get me?"

Tommy and Jude looked at each other and smirked, they then ran over to Nikki and started tickling her until she was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.


	6. Welcome to the Family

Songs are:

"Happy" originally Family Portrait - Pink (A/N: The words in parentheses are young Jude)

"Dirty Little Secret" - All American Rejects

* * *

Nikki was walking downstairs in her pajamas. 

_Over the years I've witnessed many things living with my mother. _

She walked into the kitchen where Jude and Sadie were arguing.

_Like the beautiful loving bond of sisterhood. _

"Jude, come on. It's just one song!" Sadie said.

"One song, I absolutely hate and refuse to sing!"

"How can you hate it? You wrote it!"

Nikki rolled her eyes as she pulled a box of cereal and a bowl out of the cabinets.

"Actually, there are quite a few of my songs that I hate!"

"Name them!"

"Oh, I don't know, how about every other song on my first album?"

_It was really easy to lose track of all the Mom vs. Aunt Sadie fights._

"Your first album was great," Sadie said.

"Sadie! All I heard you say was how every song sucked! And did you see the album sales?"

"But you came back up, and after your second album, sales of your first went up."

"That song is about a part of my life that's over and done with, so why go back?"

"Because I told you to!"

"Because I told you to?" Jude mimicked. "What are we twelve?"

"God, do you have to say that ever time we have a fight?" Sadie said. "What are we ten? Six? Fourteen? I have to say though, twelve hasn't been used in awhile."

Nikki walked in between them as they continued to argue.

_Even easier to just ignore them._

Nikki sat down at a stool at the counter and Tommy walked in.

"How long have they been at it?" he asked.

"Not sure, I walked in mid fight," Nikki said eating her cereal.

"Jude you have to listen to me, because... I'm you boss!"

"I'm your top artist!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I'm more talented!"

"I'm older!" Sadie said. "So ha."

_A lot of times, Mom and Sades are great friends and can know what's going on inside each others' heads. _

"Rock paper scissors for shutting them up," Tommy said. Nikki nodded. Tommy shot rock, Nikki had paper.

"Good luck," Nikki said in a sing-song voice.

_Other times..._

"Sadie! Why are you always trying to boss me around!"

"Gee, I don't know, because I _am_ your boss!"

_...they want to rip each others' heads off._

"Jude, um we need to talk about your album," he said as an excuse to separate them.

"What do you think we're doing now?" Sadie said.

"Sadie, I'm not recording that song," Jude said.

Nikki sighed and decided to jump in. "Exactly what song is it?"

"Happy," Jude mumbled.

"Never heard it," Tommy shook his head.

"I wrote it before I even entered Instant Star," Jude said.

"And it's good," Sadie said. "At least I think it is."

"Sadie, you were BoyzAttack's biggest fan," Nikki sighed.

"So?"

"So, I think we all know that speaks volumes of your musical taste," Jude smirked.

"Jude..." Sadie stepped closer.

"Ladies," Tommy said stepping in between them. "We can compromise. Jude, you'll record a demo of the song. I'll mix it, listen to it over, and if it's good we'll use it."

"Only if it sounds great," Jude said.

"As long as it gets a fair shot," Sadie said. They shook on it. Sadie looked closer at Jude's hand. "You still have that scar?"

"You threw that Barbie pretty hard," Jude said bitterly. They started arguing again.

_But I've learned something about myself by watching Mom and Sadie. _

"It was my easy bake oven and you set it on fire!" Sadie screamed.

"I was six!"

_I will never understand sisters. _

* * *

Nikki walked into the lobby of G Major. She saw Jim and Diane on one couch and Aaron on another. She plopped on the couch next to Aaron. 

"Please tell me we don't have to work that much today," Diane begged.

"We should get a little writing done," Nikki said.

"Correction, you should get a little writing done," Jim said.

"If you ever wanna play bass again, you're helping," Nikki said. "That means you guys too."

"Fine with me," Aaron shrugged.

"Same here," Diane nodded. "Hey, you think Larissa would come by and help out?"

"Maybe," Nikki said and flipped open her cell phone.

"She's two years younger than us, so why are we hanging out with her?" Jim asked a bit confused.

"I'm a year older than you guys and I still hang out with you," Aaron said.

"And she has great taste in music. And who knows, if she can learn a few chords, we may have found a new bassist," Diane joked.

"That would be pretty cool," Jim began. "Wait, I'm the bassist!"

"Alright Ris, see you then," Nikki hung up.

"You're replacing me?" Jim asked scared.

"She'll be here in a bit," Nikki said. "And Jim, no one is replacing you."

"Yet," Diane coughed. Jim looked at her. "Kidding."

* * *

"You aren't seriously making me go through this?" Jude asked standing in front of the microphone looking at Tommy in the sound booth. 

"Why are you so against this song?" he asked.

"I wrote it when I was twelve, highly doubt anything an twelve year old writes is good."

"But it wasn't a twelve year old; it was you," he smiled. "And everything you do is good."

"You didn't think that when you first met me, and this was before that."

"I thought we were in agreement I was an ass when we first met?" he said. "Jude. I want to hear it."

"Okay," Jude took a breath and began singing with her eyes closed.

**_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said_**

**_You fight about money, bout me and my sister  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family_**

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave _**  
**_  
_**Sadie walked in the room while Jude still had her eyes closed.

"Our parents had problems before Instant Star," Sadie said. She put a DVD on the soundboard. "Can you get the music off of this and mix it with Jude?"

"Yeah why?"

"When I was a teenager, for a short time I wanted to do the Katie Couric thing. So I videotaped things, even Jude."

"Huh," Tommy said. Sadie left the room. He pressed the intercom. "Girl, take five."

"Mid song?" Jude said. "I knew it was bad."

"It's not," he smiled.

"Then..."

"Just take a break," he said.

"Fine," Jude said.

* * *

Larissa walked into the lobby tiredly. 

"Do you have any idea how slow nuns drive?" she said. "So what's up? Recording today?"

"Mostly writing," Aaron said. Jude walked over.

"Larissa, this is my mom, Jude. Mom, this is Larissa," Nikki introduced.

Jude shook her hand. "Well Larissa, everyone around here has been talking about you."

"Larissa," Kwest came over and high fived her.

"Kwest," Larissa smiled. "So what'd you think of my mixing skills?"

"Think I should let you back in the studio more often," he nodded. "I gotta work with SME though."

"See ya," she said. "So should we start brainstorming? You guys need a song right?"

"Let's go," Diane said and the five made their way to one of the rehearsal rooms.

Jude walked back into Studio A.

"Back," she said.

"You ready?" he asked. She looked at him. "Right. But Jude, what ever happens, keep singing the song."

"Okay," Jude said. "I know you're up to something though."

"Whatever you say, honey," he said. She got in the recording booth and put on the headphones. "I'm gonna play back the last chorus, then you hop in." She nodded and he played it back. Jude started singing.

**_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too_**

**_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place,  
But don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family_**

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave _**

**_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name_**

Jude was shocked with what came next. She heard her own voice, from when she was twelve years old. She finally let the tears she had been golding back slide down her cheeks. She then remembered what Tommy said. And collected herself to get through the song.

**_(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally)_**

**_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that _**

**_Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave_**

As soon as he gave her the signal Jude came out of the recording booth and Tommy hugged her.

"It was before Instant Star," Jude said.

"I know," Tommy said. "I know."

"I don't want to be like them, Tommy, I can't," Jude said.

"Girl, you're the best mom I know," he smiled. "And nothing will ever come between us to make us act like that. Never."

"Do you mind if I take a break?" she asked.

He kissed her lightly. "Yeah, go ahead."

* * *

"Any ideas at all?" Nikki said. 

Jim raised his hand.

"Besides anything relating to food," Diane said and Jim put his hand down.

"Well what do we want to write about?" Aaron asked. Everyone was silent.

"Secrets, lies, and the way tabloids control your life." Larissa said out of the blue. Everyone looked at her. "Let me know that I've done wrong, but I've known this all along."

"I've gone around a time or two, just to waste my time with you," Nikki played off with it.

"Tell me all that you've thrown away," Larissa said.

"Find out games you don't wanna play." Nikki smiled.

"You're the only one that needs to know."

"Dude, you just wrote the first verse," Jim said.

"Told ya we should have called her," Diane said.

"Shut up, we're on a roll, let's go with it," Nikki said writing everything they just said down.

* * *

A while later, Larissa walked to the fridge and grabbed a few water bottles. 

"Hey Larissa," Jude said walking over.

"Hi Jude," she said.

"Band has you waiting on them already?" she chuckled.

"Nah, I told them they weren't leaving the room til they finished the song," she smiled. "So here I am."

"You seem to fit in pretty well around here," she smiled.

"Yeah, well Nikki and I started talking about music, and clicked. Then I hit it off with the band, and well, here I am," she sighed.

"Nice. So what was Kwest saying about mixing?"

"Oh," Larissa blushed. "I was messing around on the soundboard, and he just used a bit of it for one of Nikki's songs."

Jude looked at her. "You were the one of her last single?"

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know why, but music is just really fun for me." She looked at the clock. "Crap, I left them for five minutes. By the way I'm starting to know how you feel about SME."

"Like really close friends who can be a bit whacky?"

"I was going to say toddlers with loud instruments and a few interesting egos, but yeah, your way works," Larissa said before walking back to the rehearsal room.

* * *

In Studio B, Nikki and the band were recording while Larissa worked the soundboard. 

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

"That's good for now," Larissa pressed the intercom button. The four came into the soundbooth. "Man this soundboard has a lot of buttons."

"Yes, but you are a magician with them," Diane said.

Nikki put on the headphones and played back what they had so far.

"It's terrible I know," Larissa said.

"It's pretty good," Nikki bobbed her head. "Rough around the edges, but my dad or Kwest can help you clean it up."

"Crap, 3:30," Jim said looking at his watch. "Gotta go."

"And he's my ride," Diane said. They waved as they walked out.

"I need to get going too," Aaron said and hugged Nikki. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she kissed him lightly.

"Bye," he smiled.

"Bye," she giggled.

"God you two make me sick," Larissa said.

"Shut up."

"So..." Larissa said.

"So?" Nikki asked.

"Have you listened to Panic! At the Disco yet?" she asked.

"Not this again," she groaned.

"Okay, give their first album a listen. My favorites on it are London Beckoned, and Time to Dance, so give those a good listen," Larissa said. "Come on, I tried Cobra Starship's first album!"

"And?"

"Sned My Love to the Dance floor was my favorite, Pop-punk was good too, and I can't get over the Snakes on a Plane song."

"Ah, my favorite," Nikki said. "Great movie too."

"Seriously?" Larissa laughed. "So please, give me and my Ryan Ross a chance?"

"Fine," Nikki said.

* * *

Jude was in Studio A listening over "Happy" by herself. 

"Hey," Sadie said comnig in. She sat down next to Jude.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I should have listened to you," Jude said. "This song sounds amazing, and you were a genius for thinking of putting the vocals from that DVD in."

"How?" Sadie rolled her eyes. "Tommy." The girls laughed. "Jude, I should have respected you opinions and not have forced you to do that."

"But you wouldn't be doing you job."

"My job is to keep my artists happy and singing."

"Yeah, but more importantly, your job is to be my sister," she smiled.

Sadie smiled and hugged Jude.

* * *

Larissa was working with Nikki's song in Studio C when Tommy came in. 

"Hello?" Tommy said.

Larissa turned around. "Oh hi."

"Larissa right?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm Tommy, Nik's dad."

"I was just working with Nikki's song," she nodded.

"She hasn't had a new song in two weeks," he said a bit confused.

"We did some writing while you were working with Jude," she nodded. She played back what she ahd so far so Tommy could hear it. As the song went into the second verse she faded it down. "It's not that good, but..."

"It's pretty good," Tommy said looking over the soundboard. "How long have you done this?"

"Produce?" Larissa chuckled. "I just messed around with the soundboard with 'Who We Are' and well Kwest said it was good, so he showed me a few things, and well, here we are."

"Apparently," Tommy said. Nikki walked in with two water bottles.

"Hey," she said and handed one to Larissa. Nikki put hers on the soundboard.

"HEY!" Both Larissa and Tommy said.

"No water on the soundboard," he said.

"Yeah, do you want your work to be ruined?" Larissa said.

"Great, now there's two of him," Nikki mumbled.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Nikki smiled.

Larissa looked at the clock. "Great, I have to leave in a hour. God I wish St. Catherine's didn't have a curfew."

"St.Catherine's? Isn't that an orphanage?" Tommy asked.

"Dad," Nikki whispered and nudged him.

"It's okay. Yeah, it is. I met Nikki at her performance there."

"I'm... sorry..." Tommy said. Nikki hit her forehead.

"It's fine, I mean life isn't too bad anyways. I hear foster care is worse though," she said.

"Dad, Ris is in to the same kind of music as you me and Mom," Nikki tried to change the subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Larissa smiled. "The Clash, Ramones, Greenday, The Donnas, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco," she then gave Nikki a stare. "Which if you don't listen to I will play MmBop so many times it will make your ears bleed," she said.

"Got it," Nikki laughed.

"Hey where'd you get those jeans," Larissa asked. "Better yet are they in my size and available for borrowing?"

As the girls started to talk about clothes, Tommy quietly slipped out and went to think.

* * *

An hour and half later Tommy walked into Studio A. 

"Hey," Jude smiled and put down her guitar and kissed him. "What's up?"

"I just met Nikki's friend Larissa, know her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jude smiled. "She's such a sweet girl, passionate about music. Nikki told me she skipped a grade, and she's funny too."

"Did Nikki tell you she's at St. Catherine's?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jude said. "God and we thought we had rough childhoods."

He looked at Jude more closely. "I want another kid."

"Tommy, I know you can be demanding, but a baby takes nine months, and you can be a bit impatient..."

"I meant we should adopt. Larissa."

Jude looked at Tommy with surprise.

"I've been thinking it over for about an hour since the idea came to me, it can work," he smiled.

"Honey we just met her," she said a bit skeptically.

"And I had the same feeling talking with her that I had the first time I met Nik," he said. "She's great friends with Nikki, you love her already, she loves music and is so comfortable with G Major..."

"She's the perfect fit for our family," Jude said, not sure if she was telling herself or Tommy. "Alright. Okay," she nodded. "Let's do it."

"We'll go to St. Catherine's first thing tomorrow," he smiled.

* * *

Larissa was reading in the mess hall as everyone else was finishing up breakfast. A five year old girl walked over. 

"Risa?" she said.

"Hey, Kayla," she smiled.

"Sr. Anne wants you in her office."

"Alright when I finish this page," she continued reading.

"She says it's important," she said.

"You mean important," Larissa said. "And there's only one more paragraph."

"She said she need you NOW!" Kayla whined and stomped her foot.

"Okay then," Larissa put her book down and walked to Sr. Anne's office.She saw Sr. Anne facing two people. "Alright, whatever I did, I'm sorry and ask the Lord's forgiveness? Can I go now?"

A man and a woman turned around in their chairs.

"Jude? Tommy?" Larissa smiled. "What's up?"

"Larissa, the Harrison-Quincys are interested in adopting you," Sr. Anne said.

"Seriously?" Larissa said.

"Larissa, you're the perfect fit for our family, and well as dysfunctional as we can be, we think we might be the perfect fit for you," Jude said.

She smiled. "So this isn't a joke?"

"No, we want you to be a Harrison-Quincy, that is if you're interested," Tommy said.

"Hell yes!" Larissa smiled. Sr. Anne glared at her. "Sorry."

"Let's get to the paperwork," Sr. Anne said.

* * *

Nikki came down stairs in her pajamas yawning. 

_Sisters. _

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

_By unwritten definition, it means being related to your best friend. Making you so close you can practically read each other's minds. _

Nikki heard the front door open.

_I've been a third party observer of this for awhile... _

She walked out of the kitchen into the front hallway.

_... and I still do not know the first thing about sisterhood._

"Ris?" Nikki said confused. She then saw her parents behind her with a suitcase. "Someone not telling me something?"

"Surprise!" Larissa smiled.

_But I'm about to find out. _

* * *

I know, I'm terrible for not updating for awhile. And I know, this wasn't an amazing update. But I needed to take time to transition Larissa into the family. She's a character that will be in the story just as much as Jude and Tommy, and we're going to have a lot of fun with her. As you saw in the preview, Nikki is the first to find out about her singing talent. I'm not sure if that will be the next chapter or the one after, but it will be coming up soon. And sorry again, but school's up again, and updates may take a little longer but please stick through it!  



	7. She Is

Songs:

Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects

* * *

Nikki was sitting in the kitchen as Tommy was making breakfast._  
_

_Larissa has been living with us for two days._

Larissa came down and sat on one of the stools. She smirked at the knife and fork in front of her.

_And they been 48 hours on strangeness. _

Larissa picked up the eating utensils.

_It's new. Larissa has never had a family before..._

She started banging the knife and fork to a beat.

_...and we've never had a Larissa. _

Tommy joined in hitting the pot and the pan with the spatula. Nikki took a spoon and started tapping the glasses.

_It may have been weird so far..._

Jude came in and the three suddenly stopped and acted like nothing had just happened. Jude looked at the three confused.

_...but it sure has been fun. _

"Did I miss something?" Jude said.

"No," all three answered.

* * *

At the studio in the game room Diane was clicking her pen and swaying in her chair. Jim came in and saw her with notebook in lap. 

"Since when do you start to write?"

"I don't," she said and turned the notebook. "Math homework."

"Ah," Jim said. "Need help?"

"No," Diane said erasing one of her answers. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I know how you are in that class..."

"Yes, I'm sure," Diane said. "Now if you would please shut up so I can concentrate."

"Okay," Jim said sitting down. He stayed silent for a few seconds as Diane tried to work.

"Ugh!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes but your presence it's..." She tried to explain. "I can't focus with you here."

"You're kicking me out?"

"I could kick you, but it'd be less painful if you willingly left." Diane kept a straight face as an unsure Jim slowly walked out of the room backwards. He bumped into Aaron walking out.

"Dude, too much PMS in there," Jim said cautiously. Aaron just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

All four Harrison-Quincys walked into G Major. 

"Nik, we need to finish up that song," Tommy said. Nikki sighed and followed him. Larissa began to follow them but Jude held her back.

"Larissa I think it's time you're properly introduced to SME," Jude said.

"SME and proper in the same sentence, why does that seem odd?" she asked.

"You haven't even met them yet."

"Yes but I've heard stories. Stories involving Jello, toilets, and teenage mutant ninja turtle costumes," Larissa said. "Don't get me wrong, I bet they're a great group of guys, it's just that, well these guys are supposed to be like my uncles."

"Hun, you had no problem when you met me and Tommy," Jude said encouragingly.

"That was when you were my friend's parents. Now, I'm meeting people as your kid, BIG DIFFERENCE!"

"Don't worry, the guys love kids," Jude smiled. "Lord knows they act like ones. But come on." They walked to Studio C and Jude pushed open the door to see Speed and Kyle in handstands holding their breaths.

"Guys," Jude said. Larissa cocked her head at the boys. "Guys!"

Kyle let out his breath. "Hey Jude."

"Dmm mmc mmt md," Speed tried to say still holding a breath in his mouth.

"He means 'don't make it bad'," Kyle translated.

"He's trying to go for a world record," Wally nodded.

"Speed!" Jude said she poked his stomach and he let out a breath and fell.

"Dude what was that for?" Speed said lying on the floor. He tilted his head back far enough to see Larissa. "Hello."

"Hi," she said slightly laughing, the rest nervous.

"You guys, a few days ago, I adopted Larissa," Jude said carefully so the guys wouldn't question her. "Ris, this is Speed, Wally, and Kyle. Otherwise known as SME. They're kinda like you uncles."

"Only I'm more mature than the three of them combined?" Larissa added.

"HEY!" All three said.

"Sorry, it was just too easy," she blushed.

"Hmm," Speed said. "Nikki is already Dude Jr., maybe Squinty Frown II?"

"Um no thanks," she smiled. "Can I go to Studio A now?"

"Kinda boring sitting around while Squinty produces," Kyle said.

"I know, that's why I co-produce," she nodded.

"Ris has helped out on Nikki's past two songs," Jude said. "So be careful what you say to her, she just may be working with you sometime."

"Whoa, maybe you are worthy of being Dudeson, daughter of Dude," Speed said placing his hands together and bowing.

"But first," Kyle said moving his mouth like he's in a foreign action movie. "You must prove yourself by taking the pebble from the hand." He said gesturing towards a paper clip in Speed's palm.

"Kyle, that's a paper clip," Jude said.

"Shh," Speed said. "The student must surpass the teacher."

Larissa looked at him skeptically. He gave her an encouraging look, then it switched to pain and she jammed her heel on his foot. He dropped the paper clip and Larissa picked it up.

"Easy," she smiled.

"OW! What do those nuns teach you?" He said.

Larissa mocked their movie reenactment. "That is for another lesson, and another moon, grasshopper." She bowed before exiting.

"I like her," Wally said. Kyle nodded.

"Speed?" Jude said.

"Shut up," Speed said. Jude walked out with a smug smirk on her face.

* * *

In studio A Nikki was in the recording booth and arguing with Tommy on the other side of the glass. 

"It's fine!" Nikki said.

"No it's not!" Tommy said.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

Larissa walked into the soundbooth where Jim, Diane and Aaron were sitting on the couch.

"You just missed their 'nuh-uh' 'ye-huh' argument," Diane said.

"What is she arguing about?" Larissa asked.

"Her vocals on the bridge don't fit."

"Yeah they do!"

"Can I hear it?" Larissa asked. Tommy played it back. "You're right."

"Nuh-uh," Nikki said.

"And here we go again," Jim sighed.

"Try going all out on the regular bridge, then when you get to the repeated chorus, slow it down and take to a whisper," Larissa said.

"We can try it," Tommy said. He gave Nikki the signal and she started singing with the music. When she was done, Tommy signaled her again.

"That sounded good," Diane said.

"Thanks," Larissa said.

"Thank you sis," Nikki said.

"What can I say, I got an ear for this," she smiled.

"That's my girl," Tommy smiled. He turned back to Nikki and the sound board. "Let's try it like that again."

"But you said it sounded good," Nikki said.

"It did, but you should know by now. I strive for perfection," he smirked.

"I'm going to go get a water bottle," Diane said walking out.

"Me too," Jim said standing up, he received a glare from Diane. "A little later."

"You wanna help?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, in a minute," Larissa said. She walked out and over to the kitchen.

"What?" Diane said.

"You like Jim, so what's with the icing him like that?"

"Nikki told!" Diane said a little louder than she expected, causing a few receptionists to look at her, she then quieted down.

"No," Larissa said. "I saw you checking out his butt from the drum kit the other day."

"Oh," she blushed.

"Why give him the cold shoulder then? He could like you," she said.

"You wouldn't get it," Diane said.

"Try me."

Diane sighed. "I can't like Jim. If I do, it could change our friendship." Larissa nodded. "Which it can't. So if I get him to not like me, then there's no chance for me and him, so I'll stop liking him, and we'll go back to being the way we are. I don't need to lose another friend..."

"Another? Nikki said that you only really hang around her and the guys," Larissa said.

"Nik and I were like sisters, then..."

"...I came along," Larissa said. "I'm not trying to steal her away from you."

"I know."

"And I know Nikki would never purposely try and hang out with me more than you."

"I know."

"Then why freak?"

"Because, Nikki not only has a new sister, but is getting more famous by the second, someday, I might not be her best friend, I'll be her drummer. Then all I have left is Aaron and Jim. Aaron I'm not close with, but Jim. If I lost him too..."

"One you aren't gonna lose him. Or Nikki. Two, Nikki would never be that self centered to forget about you. She may be a bathroom hog in the morning, but that's as selfish as she gets. Don't worry about it, you guys will be friends for a long time. Just look a Jude and SME," Larissa said. She and Diane looked at each other and cracked up. "Okay, bad example."

"Yeah I get it though," Diane said.

"And if Nikki does get some form of amnesia, causing her to forget the little people, remember that I'm here for you too," she said.

"Same goes for you," Diane said. "And if she does forget, we can always do something she'll always remember."

Larissa smirked. "Evil minds..."

"Think alike," Diane chuckled. "And thanks. Sometimes your sister isn't the easiest person to confront about things."

"I know I've lived with her for a few days and already think she overreacts too much." Larissa said.

"Well hun, your stuck with her til your eighteen," Diane said.

"Good," Larissa smiled.

"You know most thirteen year olds don't smile when they hear they're stuck with their family."

"Then again, most thirteen year olds grow up as an orphan then get adopted into a family of popstars," Larissa said.

"Oh yeah, you'll fit in just fine," Diane laughed.

* * *

The next day Nikki was in her room with her head phones on, listening over Dirty Little Secret. 

_Larissa._

She started humming 'Dirty Little Secret'.

_My sister. She's not like most girls her age..._

Nikki started bobbing her head.

_...then again, neither am I. She's funny, smart, and a blast to have around. _

"Hey," Larissa said from the doorway. Nikki turned around and slipped the head phones off. "Mind if I borrow your jeans with the star design on the pockets?"

"Sure," Nikki said. She slipped the headphones back on again and sang softly.

_She's a true Harrison-Quincy. She has a good sense of humor, into music, and produces. A perfect fit.  
_

Larissa began searching the closet. Nikki all of a sudden heard what seemed like back up vocals on the song. They were female back up vocals, when they had only recorded Aaron. She whacked her right ear, nothing changed. She slipped them off and heard just a girl singing, but it wasn't her voice. Her eyes widened.

"Thanks," Larissa said and hummed Dirty Little Secret as she walked out.

Nikki looked forward, then behind her to see the door her sister had just walked out.

"Nah," she said shaking her head. She put the head phones back on.

* * *

Yes, I know, short. But this was kinda a transition chapter. Um, you'll understand what I mean the next couple of chapters. But in the meantime, I could give you guys a preview of what's to come in this story either the next update or the one after, if you guys are interested. 


	8. Preview

Alright, here's a little preview of what's to come. The dotted lines seperate the quotes. I left the person who said the quote blank to keep you guys guessing.

* * *

_Aaron looked at Nikki. "Your aunt signed me on as a solo artist... surprise?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

...

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"I was trying to protect you," Larissa said. _

_"It's my job to protect you, and if I don't let you follow your dreams, I'm not doing my job," Jude said. _

_Diane and Larissa were looking at a preppy girl with reddish brown hair. "New girl, just signed on."_

_"Guess who's back?"_

_"Did she just seriously steal my song?" Nikki asked._

_"Death threats? You're kidding me, right?" _

_"It's my fault she's here," Tommy said. "I put her life in danger." _

_"You're an addict, and no telling me you can stop at anytime, because I know you can't." She took a sharp breath. "You want to prove to me you can stop? Me or the drugs. Now choose." _

_"He died last night, after... the party."_

_"Can I just... quit?" _

_"She's spiraling out of control, and the way she's going she's gonna kill herself. So tell me, how can you just sit back and watch this happen?"_

_"I know I've messed up before, but I need you. I've done everything to show that I need you. And I know you need me, so can you just try to let me in?"_

_"She's the girl of my dreams, she's single, and she's moving out of the country. This. Is. My. Life."_

_"I know you're trying to destroy my family. But I have news for you. You. Won't. Win." _

_"We were a team. We still are."_

_"You kissed him? You **kissed **_him_?" _

_"I'm not letting them bring me down. Not ever again. I'm stronger than that." _

_"No matter what that envelope says, you are my mother, no one else." _

_"Did you ever think that I'm acting like this because I'm still in love with you?" _

_"Okay, recently I've had the life from hell. I lost my best friend, nearly ended my career, and put myself in the hospital. I'd be incredibly stupid to let you go, and you'd be just as stupid as me if you thought I would."_

_"I still got it." _

_"You screw up big time, hit rock bottom, write a few songs, then come out on top in the end. That's what happens when you're a rockstar."_

_"So maybe I wasn't supposed to get my big fairytale happily ever after. But these past few years were so hectic, heartbreaking, and well amazing! And I survived them. Yeah, I had rough patches, but my battle wonds will heal. But I made it through, and I'm still standing. And I believe that this is so much better than that fairytale. So please, don't let it end?"_

_"Do you realize that you were the best thing to happen to so many people? You made so many people happy, and brought them together, and made dreams come true. You are so much more than a pretty face and good voice. You're... Nikki."_


	9. Whatever You Do Don't Tell

A/N: I know everyone hates excuses. But my computer got fried, I had to rewrite half of this on the family computer, while studying for finals, and figuring out what was up with my dysfunctional life. But I'm back, and really really really sorry.

So I know this isn't an amazing chapter, but it starts to get into the tons of drama I had in the preview.

* * *

Nikki stood outside Larissa's bedroom. 

_When you're a little kid, secrets seem like the coolest thing in the world. _

Larissa was humming as she was getting ready for school.

_When you're a teenager things change. Secrets become such a big part of us, our lives can't function without them. _

At the high school Diane looked down the hallway at Jim.

_Like: I can't tell him I like him because it could ruin our friendship..._

Diane shut her locker and went down the hallway. Jim looked as she left.

_Or: No one could know how I feel because she's out of my league..._

Nikki was practicing what she was going to say to Larissa. "Hey, ever been karaoking? No. Uh, I'm writing a duet, can you sing this part? No easily Mom could do that. Did you know you sound good enough to have a record deal?"

_There are many forms of secrets._

"What about a record deal?" Larissa asked coming out fully dressed and ready.

_Like having to keep secret the fact that you know someone else's. _

"Oh nothing," Nikki said. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," she said and went downstairs.

_Yeah, secrets suck. _

* * *

Later that day at the studio Diane handed Nikki an invitation. 

"A fifteen and a half birthday party?" Nikki laughed.

"My parents think this is the perfect way to make up for forgetting my birthday this year."

"How'd they forget?" Aaron said as he looked at the invitation.

"Little brother swallowed four dollars and twenty six cents on my birthday, so we spent it in the hospital. Instead of birthday cake, I had hospital cafeteria muffins," she nodded. "Good times."

"That's depressing," Nikki said. "But we're gonna party like crazy for this one, okay?"

"Got it," Diane smiled.

Jim walked in. "Heard about your birthday. Now what do you want?"

"Yeah, what can we get Miss Birthday Girl?" Aaron asked.

"I don't want anything. Just show up, have a good time, that's what I want."

"And I'm," Jim said. "What do you really want?"

"Nothing."

"Diane!"

"You know what I want? For you to shut up," she said.

"Not gonna happen, I've tried," Nikki said.

"Fine then," Diane said. "Get me a pony. Okay?"

"Done." Jim walked out.

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know," Aaron said. "But I'd be afraid, very afraid."

* * *

Larissa was in studio C writing. Nikki walked in. 

"Hey? Song-writing?" she asked.

"Mr. Polasko's English assignment. Tell a story through poetry."

"Fun," Nikki said.

"Actually it kinda is," she smiled and handed Nikki the notebook.

"Wow, Ris, this is good. You could totally use it as a song."

"You mean you could," she said.

"Yeah, but it's yours so, I'll let you keep working," Nikki said and walked out. As soon as she walked out Larissa looked down at her notebook then over to the soundboard.

* * *

Tommy and Jude were at the soundboard playing back the back-up to one of her songs. 

"Wally, slow down a little bit," Tommy said.

"Alright guys, take it from the top one more time," Jude said to SME in the soundboard. They started playing again. "So what's got you so stressed lately?"

"You're crazy sister wants new artists. And I have to find them," he said.

"Sign the guys. Speed's vocals are great, they have awesome chemistry, and already have a fan-base for an easy sell."

"She's working on the contracts, but she wants more."

"So how are we scouting new talent?"

"I don't know, I was thinking along the lines of a cheesy singing contest that's aired on national television?" he suggested.

"Funny," Jude smirked.

"Yeah, bad idea. Last time I was stuck with this annoying sarcastic teenager..."

"Who you married and now have two amazing daughters with," Jude added.

"I guess," he smirked.

"Did I mention she controls your happiness?"

"Good thing I've never been happier," he smiled.

"Dude, please don't tell me you missed that entire take?" Speed whined.

"Thank god for the playback button," Jude said.

* * *

Jim was pacing in the lobby. 

"Yeah, by then at the latest," Jim said on his cell phone. "Great. I'll pick it up." He hung up and turned around to see Diane.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh, ordering pizza?" he said.

"You just ate," she said skeptically.

"Well, always room for more," he smiled. "Gotta go." He walked away quickly.

"Told you, be afraid," Aaron patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, Jude and Tommy were sitting in bed. Jude was writing and Tommy was reading. 

"This verse doesn't seem to flow," she said handing him the journal. He took the pen from her and made his corrections.

"There," he smiled.

"It still doesn't seem right."

All of a sudden they both heard a loud thump downstairs.

"What was that?" Tommy said. They both got out of bed.

* * *

Nikki was already down the stairs and going towards the home studio. When she got in there Larissa was picking up the mic stand that she had knocked into a stack of CD cases. 

"What the-" Nikki started. Jude and Tommy walked in.

"What happened?" Jude said and walked over to help Larissa pick up. Tommy walked over to the soundboard and pressed play.

**_She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head_**

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well, uh," Larissa began unwillingly.

"It's a song we were working on earlier," Nikki said. "I got a sudden inspiration that couldn't wait til morning, and I dragged Ris down here to help me work the soundboard. Obviously, I shouldn't have a sleepy producer on the job, since she tends to knock over things."

"Ok," Jude said unconvinced.

"Girls, it's late, why don't we go to bed," Tommy said. All four of them went out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

Larissa and Nikki were brushing their teeth. 

"You owe me," Nikki said spitting into the sink.

"I know," Larissa said. "Thank you."

Nikki continued to brush her teeth.

"And I'll do anything to pay you back. Whatever you want," she said.

Nikki rinsed out her mouth and turned to Larissa. "How about the truth?"

"The truth?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you could sing like that?"

"Oh that truth," Larissa said. "Look, I've seen how the paparazzi and tabloids treat you guys, I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect us?"

"Jude Harrison, and Tommy Quincy, both influential in the music world. They already have a daughter, who basically came out of icognito with a kick ass singing voice. They adopt another girl, pretty much out of the blue, and she just happens to be able to sing as well? The press would have a field day and turn it into some story of how Mom and Dad only adopted me because I could sing."

"Wow you think alot," Nikki said.

"But you know that's what it would turn into, our parents are amazingly nice people, I don't want their reputation to get ruined." Larissa put her tooth brush down. "Thanks for covering for me." She walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

The next day Tommy and Nikki were sitting at the soundboard in Studio A listening to 'Sharada'. 

"That's a great start so far," Tommy said. "I think we should try and do it again here, the equipment makes it a clearer sound."

"But I like it that way," Nikki said. "You know rough around the edges, gives it more of a garage band feel. Might work for my image."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to re-record it. Plus we need to mix the band in anyways. So get to work."

Nikki walked into the recording booth and put on her headphones. Tommy gave her the signal and she started singing. After about twenty seconds he cut her off.

"Nik, you're an octave higher on the verse than you were before."

"Mixing it up a bit," she said.

"Try it the way you had it last night." He gave her the signal and she began again. She sang it an octave higher again.

"Um, I need water. Take five?" She said. Tommy signaled her to leave and Jude walked in.

"She hasn't cracked yet?" Jude said.

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"You and I both know that Nikki didn't sing the original, you're just torturing her until she admits who it really is," she said.

"She's not gonna tell us willingly," he said. "Whoever sings this, isn't our daughter."

Jude thought for a second. "What if it is?"

"Larissa? No, it couldn't be, could it?"

"Who else could it be? The girls haven't really had friends over other than Diane, and we know what her voice sounds like, and it isn't this."

Tommy thought about it. "So what's our game plan?"

"I'll take Ris, you take Nik?" Jude suggested.

* * *

Larissa met Nikki over by hospitality getting a water. 

"You owe me," Nikki said. Larissa looked confused. "Dad's in there wondering why he can't get the sound he wants, and is making me sing it over and over again!"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Larissa sang softly.

"And stuff like that is gonna get us busted," Nikki said. "God do you want me covering for you or what?"

"I do, and I appreciate it, thanks," she said.

"Nikki, time to go back in," Jude said.

"This has got to be against child labor laws," Nikki groaned as she went back in. Jude came over.

"So," Jude said. "You want to talk?"

"I'm good," Larissa said.

"Well what's going on? How's school been so far?"

"Um, pretty good, I thought I told you yesterday."

"Well you know things slip my mind," she smiled. "Any involvement with music there?"

"Not really," Larissa was starting to get a little weirded out.

"Well I know how much you're into it, so if you want to get into it, feel free to **voice** your opinion."

Larissa gulped. Jude was on to her. Jude saw the worried expression on her face and decided to go for the gold.

She stayed silent for a few seconds, then she softly sang, " So hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason, I thought I loved you, it was just how you looked in the light."

Larissa followed with, " A teenage vow in a parking lot ,"Till tonight do us part" I sing the blues and swallow them too."

"Wow," Jude said. "Got some pretty good vocals."

"Uh..." Larissa realized what she just did. "No fair! You can't use Fall Out Boy against me."

"Parental control gives me that power," she said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"The tabloids would be ruthless if they found out you adopted a kid who could magically sing..."

"Honey, I can hear it in your voice. You love singing," she smiled softly.

"But I didn't want to ruin the stability we had. I was trying to protect you."

"It's my job to protect you, and if I don't let you follow your dreams, I'm not doing my job," Jude said.

"So what does this mean?"

"Well it means your dad and aunt need some new talent, and we'd really like to keep it a family business."

"Then I want to do this. No more hiding."

"So should we go spring Nikki of Tommy-torture?"

"I don't know, I could find this entertaining..."

"Well considering she covered for you, you can give her this."

"Let's go."

They walked into Studio A where Tommy and Nikki were arguing.

"I AM hitting the note!" Nikki shouted.

"Yes, you are, but not in the right key!"

Larissa walked into the recording booth and took the headphones off Nikki. She whispered something to her.

"But then they'll-" she bean. Larissa whispered something else. "Oh." She then looked at Tommy. "You knew that I knew, but you wouldn't let me know!"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak teeny-bopper," Tommy said. "Nikki, get out of there. Ris, this is your demo. Show Nikki how it's done."

"Gee, thanks Dad!" Nikki said.

Larissa laughed before taking a deep breath and starting her song.

* * *

Nikki, Aaron, and Diane were laughing as they were eating part of Diane's half birthday cake. 

"So now they're trying to sign her," Nikki finished the story.

"Ok, I think the Harrison-Quincy clan just became music dynasty," Aaron said.

Diane gave a small smile and looked at the clock.

"He'll come," Nikki said.

"Two hours late?" Diane asked. "Jim's late sometimes, but never this late. He promised he'd come."

"Hey uh, Dee?" Diane's little brother Stevie asked. "You might want to come look at this."

Diane looked outside. "What the-" She ran out the door to see Jim standing in her driveway with a white pony.

"I know I'm late. The one I had originally asked for turned out to be pregnant, and they thought she would have delivered a week ago and could come today, but turns out it was today she delivered so..."

"You got me a pony?"

"Rented. I need to have Coconut here back by four."

She walked down and started petting the pony. "I thought you weren't coming.

"I promised. And I'd never break a promise I made to you. Ever." Jim said. Diane smiled and kissed him.

_Secrets. They can sometimes lead to better things. _

Jim helped Diane up on the pony and started walking her on the lawn.

_Like a birthday surprise. _

Diane and Jim locked eyes and smiled.

_A new relationship.  
_

Larissa was listening over her song with Tommy and Sadie.

"Well?" Larissa smiled.

"Sadie. She's got talent."

"Aren't you a little biased?" she said.

"Well you've pretty much hired everyone else in the family..."

Sadie sighed. "The song's great. Welcome to G Major."

_Or even living your dream._

"Sadie! Thank you so much!" Larissa hugged her.

_Yeah, I guess secrets aren't that bad. _


End file.
